Los Dìas Felices en La Comarca (Libro I) La decisión de Bilbo
by Idril Baggins
Summary: Corrección: Cuando Bilbo dice que ha leído la carta que le envió Dora durante el ultimo año debería decir el ultimo mes (Marzo 2980 aprox). Existen algunas diferencias entre algunos aspectos relacionados con fechas y hasta lugares con respecto a la obra del profesor Tolkien, pero esto tiene un sentido que se irá descubriendo a lo largo de la historia. Aclarado este punto, a leer!
1. Chapter 1

**El Sueño**

Y el sueño fluía como arrullado por un coro de dulces voces y mientras el Hobbit caminaba por las blancas playas y se dejaba guiar por la voz de quien reconocía

como la dama de sus sueños, su corazón le traía a la memoria aquellos años…y se decía que su historia no había acabado aun, como tantas veces le había dicho

Gandalf.

Sabia donde estaba, mas allá de lo que había leído y todo lo que había oído sobre esas tierras, en el fondo de su alma podía reconocer a aquel lugar como propio.

El aire, cargado de ecos del pasado y tan profundo que parecía poder oírse en el silencio las voces de los que tanto tiempo atrás habían forjado innumerables

historias. El cielo, coronado de millones de estrellas cuyos nombres casi conocía de memoria…Todo le decía que aquel era un lugar al que podría pertenecer, y una

parte de su existencia, estaba anclada en esas playas, y sabia que algún día…allí se dirigiría…pero no ese día.

-Ve Bilbo… tienes que cruzar el rio…es el tiempo… -

El sol entro por la ventana y una briza acaricio las cortinas blancas, como dejándole paso a aquel rayo que acabó cayendo sobre sus ojos.

Despertó, y como le sucedía últimamente, se quedo inmóvil mirando el cielo raso. Tratando de retener aquel sueño, queriendo evitar que se esfumara entre sus

dedos, que aferraban el aire queriendo aprisionarlo.

Suspiró resignado al saber que se había ido, una vez más, que nada podía hacer para cambiarlo. Había despertado y todo su mundo había quedado allí, lejos, en las

costas de mas allá del mar.

Se paso la mano por sus ojos y se incorporo molesto, el sol entraba de lleno en su cuarto, tendría que decirle a Hamfast que cambiara sus cortinas por otras de un

color más oscuro.

Se desperezo y salió de la cama y mientras caminaba por los pasillos repetía como pensando en voz alta:

-¿A dónde debo ir..? ¿A dónde quieres que vaya?

Hacia tanto tiempo que no salía realmente de los límites de La Comarca, que le parecía imposible el hecho de que tuviera que poner un pie fuera. Atrás habían

quedado sus aventuras y sus días de viajero…muy atrás

Trato de olvidar. Pero aun cuando su mente simulaba concentrarse en los huevos revueltos que estaba preparando en la sartén, su corazón aun recordaba la dulce voz

de su dama y aquella orden que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-Cruzar el rio…¿Qué puede haber más allá del rio..? Lo que quiero es cruzar el mar…de una vez por todas quiero cruzar el mar…

Y dijo esto casi sin querer y al escucharse, desistió de su revuelto y se dejo caer en la silla. Puso su cabeza entre manos y volvió a suspirar

Así permaneció sin moverse por largos minutos. Se sintió triste y avergonzado.

-Lo siento…se que debo estar aquí y quiero estar aquí…pero…

Se dijo casi para si después de todo ese tiempo

-Es que se me hace tan difícil…

Y no volvió a hablar porque sabía que no había nada para decir. Tal vez debía conformarse con sus sueños…y dejarlos allí, donde pertenecían…


	2. Chapter 2

**La Carta**

Cuando Hamfast entro en la cocina, sacudiéndose los pies en el umbral de la puerta trasera que daba al jardín, encontró a Bilbo sentado a la mesa, cabizbajo y con una carta en su mano.

No le hizo falta preguntar, sabia lo que significaba y se sintió profundamente apenado. Lo había visto releer la carta de Dora Baggins una y otra vez desde la trágica muerte de Primula y Drogo.

Hamfast se había convertido en un buen amigo de Bilbo, era su jardinero pero principalmente los unía un gran aprecio. Había sido el único que se había ofrecido a ayudarlo en su vuelta a La Comarca después de su viaje, y había sido muy útil a la hora de espantar parientes y de recuperar cosas que en bullicio de la subasta habrían quedado perdidas.

Lo había ayudado a recomponer el desastre que había sucedido en su ausencia y desde entonces habían sido inseparables. Nadie como el viejo Hamfast para comprender al pobre Bilbo, a quien nadie había tomado muy en serio desde su vuelta.

Ahora, veía a su amigo, compungido y su dolor lo afligía en lo mas hondo del alma.

Hamfast puso su mano en el hombre de Bilbo y este suspiro y sacudió el papel con rabia.

-La buena de Dora…me da la noticia y me sugiere, amablemente que seria mejor si no asistiera a los funerales…he leído esta carta una y otra vez este último año y…

Hamfast meneo la cabeza y se sentó a la mesa también

-Al menos fue la única con la decencia de avisarme lo sucedido…y me ha mantenido al tanto de todo con respecto al pequeño…

Pero Hamfast no pudo contener su rabia

-¡Malditos ignorantes insensibles!

Bilbo lo miro unos momentos, Hamfast balbuceó algo que nunca llego a ser una disculpa porque Bilbo se echó a reír y fue tanta la felicidad que sintió por ser responsable de arrancarle aquella carcajada que asintió frunciendo el entrecejo y continuo

-¡Yo los golpearía con mi pala y los esparciría por el jardín, serian buen fertilizante…tal vez así parezca que sirven para algo!

Bilbo lo miro meneando su cabeza y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Hamfast

-¡Ay amigo mío…esa violencia no era algo que hubiera sospechado vivía en ti!

Hamfast se alzo de hombros

-¡Es que no es justo señor Bilbo! Usted es la persona mas decente que conozco…ellos no le llegan ni a la altura de sus talones…y se creen la gran cosa…prohibirle visitar al niño todo este tiempo…no tiene nombre!

Bilbo borro su sonrisa y volvió a su expresión de tristeza

-Perdóneme usted señor Bilbo pero es que nunca me ha parecido bien…he visto como miraba al pequeño cada vez que su madre lo traía…he visto esa mirada suya y…

Hizo un alto en el que se golpeo la cabeza con su mano como regañándose

-Ay! Tonto de mí, no debería meterme en sus asuntos!

Bilbo negó con su cabeza al oírlo decir aquello

-No Hamfast…está bien que me lo digas…pero tal vez ellos han tenido razón…

-¿Razón…como podrían tener razón?

Y se acomodo en la silla para poder hablar mejor

-Mi re sin ir más lejos los niños de por aquí, lo adoran, ya sabe eso…les encanta escuchar sus historias…no hacen otra cosa que hablar de usted…los he visto blandiendo espadas de madera y jugando a matar dragones…¿Cómo podría ser una mala influencia?

Bilbo asintió

-Justamente por eso mi buen Hamfast…los rumores de mi poco raciocinio han corrido muy rápido por La Comarca…no es bueno que alguien llene la cabeza de sus hijos con historias de dragones y de batallas…ya sabes que ni me puedo acercar a los niños de por aquí porque tengo a sus padres tocándome la puerta…

-¿Y que tiene eso de bueno?

Bilbo se alzo de hombros

-Supongo que pensaron que era lo mejor para Frodo…

Y volvió a suspirar

-El pobre niño ya tiene suficiente con la muerte de sus padres…no necesita escuchar de mas penurias…en todo caso…¿en que cambiaría su vida saber sobre las cosas que he vivido..?

Un silencio los invadió, después Hamfast negó con su cabeza como si hubiera estado pensando en una respuesta y por fin la hubiera encontrado

-Mi padre solía decirme que las cosas pasan por algo y que somos responsables de lo que hacemos, así que si uno deja de hacer algo, las consecuencias pueden ser que no pase lo que debería pasar…

Bilbo frunció su entrecejo al oírlo, tratando de comprender aquel acertijo de palabras y Hamfast alzo su hombro como hacía cada vez que se justificaba

-Bueno, tal vez no era del todo claro para explicar sus ideas…

Bilbo volvió a sonreír

-Pero lo que quiero decir es que tal vez usted podría aportar mucho en la vida de ese niño…podría hacer que salga algo bueno de él…¿Qué tiene ahora sino un montón de parientes sosos que de lo único que hablan es de zapallos?

Bilbo se quedo mirando a Hamfast, no dijo nada pero algo se arremolinó en su corazón…tal vez las palabras del viejo Hobson no eran tan confusas como parecían y encerraban mucho de verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Viaje**

Después de aquella conversación las ideas de Bilbo se amontonaron en su cabeza. No pudo evitar

recordar los gratos momentos pasados junto a su prima Prímula ni cuanto la quería, su prima

favorita, como él solía llamarla y en verdad que así era.

Siempre la había visto como a una niña pequeña pero después de su casamiento ella había cambiado notablemente, se había vuelto madura y enérgica y rara vez obedecía las órdenes dadas por sus parientes. Por eso cuando su hijo nació no siguió el mandato de su marido ni tampoco el del resto de la parentela que le prohibía el contacto con Bilbo. Se las había arreglado, mas de una vez para llevar al niño a Bag End, siempre a escondidas de su familia.

Bilbo veía en ella una excepción al carácter de su gente, Prímula era realmente especial.

Por eso su muerte había sido especialmente triste para él, además de inexplicable. Aquel accidente en el bote durante aquella noche no había sido claro para nadie, pero menos para Bilbo, que sabia que su prima era de las pocas Hobbits que sabían nadar.

Después de su muerte no había podido ver al pequeño y la única que mantenía una ávida correspondencia con él era Dora Baggins, hermana de Drogo, la única con algo de sensibilidad en la familia, al parecer.

Le había contado que al principio Frodo no había manifestado ningún cambio en su carácter, después de su pérdida pero que con el paso de los días y luego de los meses, su conducta se estaba volviendo un verdadero problema. –No logramos entender a este niño- Escribía, tratando de resaltar la letra con un subrayado para que se pudiera notar la carga de preocupación que este hecho contenía., y en otras líneas continuaba: - No es que alguna vez haya sido como los demás, siempre fue un pequeño muy extraño, pero últimamente ha empeorado, ya no sabemos que hacer con él –

Bilbo suspiraba al leer estas afirmaciones porque podía imaginar cuales eran las "diferencias" que los alarmaba tanto.

La mayoría de los parientes, no estaba seguro si Dora estaba entre ellos, ignoraba que Prímula le hacia visitas trayendo consigo al pequeño y que la decisión de aprender a escribir, por ejemplo, era su absoluta responsabilidad.

Frodo nunca había sido un niño para nada común. Era curioso y muy ajeno a la frivolidad de sus parientes. Bilbo se imagino que aquello era razón suficiente para prohibir que tuviera el mas mínimo contacto con el niño, porque alentar sus aires de aventurero no era algo que fuera a convenirle a nadie y hasta Bilbo pensó que era mejor así. Había aceptado que aquella era la razón de su prohibición, pronto descubriría cuan equivocado estaba.

Esa mañana Bilbo despertó de muy bue humor. Había tomado una decisión que cambiaria el resto de su vida, aunque esto aun no lo sabía.

Encontró a su amigo Hamfast arrodilladlo en su jardín, estiró sus brazos y bostezó profundamente.

Acto seguido, salió a su encuentro.

-Buenos días mi buen amigo!

Dijo con su mas amplia sonrisa.

Hamfast lo miro y sonrió también

-Buenos días señor Bilbo!

-Es una estupenda mañana y creo que será un día maravilloso…

Y se arrodillo junto al jardinero mientras lo ayudaba a hacer un hoyo en la tierra

-Es para sus flores…al fin he encontrado el modo de mezclar las semillas…

-Margaritas y Girasoles…

Dijo casi para sus adentros

-Así es, y creo que dará buenos resultados

Después el jardinero suspiro y dijo delicadamente:

-Será como si ella estuviera aquí…

Bilbo suspiro y mirando a Hamfast le dijo

-Ella esta aquí…

Hamfast asintió y agacho la cabeza como si hubiera sentido que había dicho algo incorrecto, pero Bilbo se puso de pie y chocando las palmas de sus manos dijo:

-He decidido acatar el consejo de tu padre…

Hamfast lo miró perplejo pero no respondió

-Hoy mismo parto a Buckland…veré a ese muchacho aunque no quieran que lo haga…

El pobre jardinero casi perdió apoyo y Bilbo tuvo que ayudarlo a incorporarse, se lo veía realmente feliz

-¡Por mi viejo padre señor Bilbo que buena noticia es esa!

Bilbo rio ante su impetuosa respuesta

-¡Ya mismo me alisto para acompañarlo!

Pero Bilbo lo detuvo amablemente

-No mi amigo, se que lo harías de buena gana pero es un largo viaje y tienes una familia que atender…además quiero que te quedes a cuidar la casa…no sea cosa que me tarde un poco y presuman que volví a morir…

Ya sabia su amigo a lo que se refería, podía recordar perfectamente como sus parientes, encabezados por Lobelia Sacovilla Baggins y su marido, habían presumido que la tardanza de Bilbo en regresar se debía a que había muerto en el camino y que por lo tanto la casa pasaba a ser de su propiedad. Podía recordar la gran subasta de sus pertenencias, que se había realizado allí mismo, con la asistencia de cientos de lugareños y que de no haber sido por la repentina vuelta de Bilbo, nada habría quedado de sus cosas.

Hamfast no respondió inmediatamente, realmente que deseaba acompañarlo, pero entendió que aquello era más una orden que una sugerencia y la acepto inmediatamente.

….

Atardecía cuando Bilbo llegó a Buckland. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte y lo pintaba todo de ese color anaranjado con el que se pintan los atardeceres.

Respiró hondo y se detuvo cerca de la majestuosa Casa Brandi.

Hacía años que no ponía sus pies en esas tierras y todo le parecía conocido pero muy lejano.

No había enviado carta aluna anunciando su visita, nada que pudiera prevenirlos, solo había tomado la decisión y allí estaba, de pie junto a lo que pasaría a ser el primer día del resto de sus días.

Imaginó, por lo tanto, que su presencia sería tomada como un acto irreverente y que lo recibirían con el mayor de los desprecios, pero esto no fue así.

Muy al contrario de sus especulaciones, cada uno de los residentes de Casa Brandi, se habían mostrado de veras felices al verlo.

Lo habían recibido con todos los honores no bien hubo traspasado el umbral de la enorme y redonda puerta, había sido halagado y estrujado en calurosos abrazos, y si el Hobbit hubiera sido un ingenuo, habría podido jurar que las viejas rencillas habían quedado atrás…pero Bilbo estaba lejos de ser un ingenuo y sabía que algo estaba mal y esperaba averiguar de que se trataba.


	4. Chapter 4

**El Encuentro**

Después de la cálida e inesperada bienvenida, Bilbo había sido conducido al salón principal y agasajado con comida y bebida para recuperar el cansancio del viaje. Pero el Hobbit no quería nada de aquello y mucho menos deseaba estar en compañía de quienes habían despreciado la suya durante tanto tiempo.

Como sea, nada había dicho al respecto y se había limitado a sonreír y a devolver los gestos de amabilidad con la mayor calma posible.

Trataba de pensar en que cosa podía haber causado tanto regocijo y repentina muestra de cariño. Ni siquiera lo habían dejado decir mas de una frase, pues no bien se abrió la puerta de la casa, solo había podido decir:

-_He venido a ver a Frodo_

Y eso fue suficiente para desencadenar aquella calurosa bienvenida.

Ahora, sentado a la mesa trataba de disimular su estupor y sus ojos no dejaban de revolotear por todas partes buscando al pequeño.

-_Es un placer tenerte aquí Bilbo…como ha pasado el tiempo…_

Le dijo Dudo e inmediatamente se quedó mirándolo y con su ceño fruncido agregó

-_Bueno…aunque viéndote pareciera que el tiempo no ha pasado para nada…_

Bilbo trató de evadir este comentario que hacia alusión a su "eterna juventud" porque él mismo no se encontraba en condiciones de explicar su lento paso de los años pero sí respondio a la ´primera parte de su observación

-_Pues…no habría pasado tanto tiempo si no…_

Y mirando a cada uno de los presentes y sabiendo que esperaban resignados el reproche al castigo que le habían impuesto dijo:

-_Si no hubiera estado tan ocupado en mis asuntos…_

Esta respuesta pareció aliviarlos sobre manera y después de unos segundos sintió palmadas en su hombro y miradas casi agradecidas.

Y después de un leve carraspeo continuó:

-_He decidido venir porque…_

Y su corazón le dio una respuesta que su boca no pronuncio. Ya sabía él que su principal motivo yacía en aquel sueño que después de tanto meditar por fin había comprendido, pero era tan confusa la razón de aquel mandato, que aunque lo consideraba sumamente importante, no podía poner en palabras una explicación.

Pero había estado pensando…

Desde su aventura, su vida había tomado un giro completamente diferente y por un tiempo había sido feliz, pero despues…todo su mundo se había desvanecido de pronto y era pocas las razones que le quedaban para continuar aferrado a un mundo que cada vez le era mas ajeno. Pensaba en las cosas que aun lo hacían sonreir…las que estaban de este lado del mar, claro…pensaba en Rivendell, en la paz de aquel maravilloso valle que tanta felicidad le había regalado a su corazón, pensaba en los enanos que aun seguían visitándolo de tanto en tanto y con los que rememoraba aquella parte de su vida que era tan especial por tantos motivos. Y pensaba en Frodo, aquel pequeño que se había ganado su corazón, y aunque no fueran muchas las ocasiones que había tenido para estar a su lado, habían bastado para despertar en él un amor puro y sincero.

Así que ahí obtuvo su buscada respuesta

-_He venido porque deseaba ver a Frodo…_

Los rostros que lo observaban y que se habían quedado expectantes ante su tardía respuesta, le sonrieron y asintieron, intercambiándose unas cuantas miradas.

-_He tenido pocas oportunidades de saber de él y…_

Un nudo se apretó en su garganta ante las palabras que iba a pronunciar

-_Amaba mucho a Primula, era mi prima…_

Los presentes agacharon sus cabezas como no queriendo ser testigos de aquella afirmación

-_Habría venido antes pero…como dije…he estado muy ocupado_

Entonces Dora, que lo había estado observando en silencio y con una mirada dulce, pus su mano en la de Bilbo sobre la mesa y le sonrio

_-Pues que bueno que estes aquí…_

Ambos se miraron y ella asintió reafirmando sus palabras, Bilbo le devolvió la sonrisa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despues de los saludos y las inevitables formalidades, Dora acompañó a Bilbo a pasar a la sala contigua, donde se estaba preparando una gran mesa con mucha comida y donde se hallaban conversando acaloradamente unos cuantos Hobbits. Bilbo adivinó que se estaba preparando una gran fiesta, dada la cantidad de gente que entraba y salía de la casa constantemente, y como si Dora hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, lo tomó del brazo y le dijo en un susurro:  
_-Estamos festejando la noticia de que Esmeralda y Saradoc están esperando un bebé_

Le dijo y Bilbo alzo las cejas al oírla

_-Oh que linda noticia…_

_-Si…supongo que si…_

Respondió ella con un suspiro que denotaba resignación

-_Aunque con toda esta gente dando vuelta aun no tengo tiempo para pensar en nada que no sea que deberé limpiar la caza cuando esto acabe_

Bilbo sonrió y Dora también

De pronto ella se detuvo y apretando el brazo de Bilbo del que aun permanecía colgada le señaló un rincon. Debajo de una escalera de madera que debía de conducir a la segunda planta de la mansión, se veía la figura diminuta y acurrucada de un niño con un libro entre sus manos.

Solo lo señaló y volviendo a apretar su brazo le sonrio y se alejó.

Cuando Bilbo lo vió su corazón se llenó de júbilo y de nostalgia a la vez. Fue como si su alma hubiera estado esperando aquel momento desde hacia mucho tiempo y se sorprendió al saber que este sentimiento era realmente fuerte. Solo entonces comprendió que aquel era el lugar y el momento justo en el que debía estar y todas sus dudas se disiparon.

Se quedó allí de pie a unos metros del niño, no animándose a hablarle, tal vez temía que el pequeño no quisiera verlo. Después de todo él había estado ausente y sabía que ignoraba las razones de porqué esto había sido así.

De pronto Frodo alzo su cabeza y lo vio. Jamás olvidaría Bilbo aquella mirada ni aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza y cargados del mas sublime resplandor.

Lo miró y poco a poco sus melancólicos ojos se fueron abriendo hasta casi salírseles de sus orbitas, lo miró como si no pudiera creer en lo que veía, como si quisiera asegurarse de que realmente estaba ahí, y dejando caer el libro de entre sus manos se incorporó y con la sonrisa mas amplia del mundo gritó:

_-¡Tio Bilbo!_

Y corriendo hacia él lo abrazó rodeándolo por la cintura fuertemente con sus brazos y apretando su pequeña cabeza contra su cuerpo.

No dijo nada mas, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, solo se quedó allí abrazándolo como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás y Bilbo se sintió profundamente conmovido por aquel recibimiento con el que ni siquiera había soñado aluna vez.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían conversado mucho. La mínima palabra que Bilbo pronunciara era motivo de admiración para Frodo, cada cosa que decía lo hacía sonreír o dejaba escapar una exclamación. Y cuando el Hobbit le preguntó si le gustaba caminar, el muchacho respondió que era una de las cosas que mas placer le causaban, después de leer, por supuesto. Esto había hecho reír a Bilbo y ambos habían salido de la casa para dar una caminata.

Despues de mucho andar y tratando de no alejarse demasiado porque el atardecer era avanzado ya y Bilbo temía que la oscuridad los encontrara a medio camino, ya que no conocía demasiado aquellos lugares y prefería regresar temprano de vuelta a la casa. Se detuvieron en un claro y se sentaron a descansar bajo un árbol florido.

Frodo tenía una voz suave y hablaba con tonos muy bajos, casi susurrantes y a Bilbo le encantaba oírlo. Se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de que el niño sabía de la prohibición de verlo y frunció su ceño al escucharlo decir aquello

-Mamá siempre se las arreglaba para llevarme a verte…

Dijo con aire resignado y alzando los hombros

-Nunca le importó lo que decían sobre ti…ella no creía todas esas tonterías de que tú estabas loco y que era mejor mantenerse alejado…

Bilbo alzó sus cejas y meneó su cabeza a un lado

-Ella siempre hablaba de ti..no delante de los demás, pero sí conmigo…

Bilbo se sintió sumamente triste al escucharlo hablar de su madre y la imagen de la bella Prímula flotó en su memoria

-Me ha contado casi todo sobre ti…eres mi héroe…desearía ser como tu cuando crezca

Bilbo lo miró con dulzura y acarició su cabeza suavemente, se acomodó en el césped y lo miró de frente

-Eso no estaría bien mi muchacho…tú eres tú, eres Frodo Baggins y estoy seguro de que serás alguien grandioso, todos tenemos un lugar en el mundo y ese lugar es lo que hace que el mundo siga su curso, no se que aventuras te depare el destino pero de algo estoy seguro…eres una parte dentro de un gran plan…solo debes aprender a verlo…

Frodo se lo quedó mirando fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de guardar esas palabras en lo mas profundo de su memoria. Entonces Bilbo suspiró y dejó su aire serio por un momento

-Además…esas cosas que has oído sobre mi de boca de tus parientes y que estoy seguro de que son poco agradables…

Y le dijo esto acercándose y bajando el tono de tu voz

-Son todas ciertas…o lo que es mas alarmante, son aun peor de lo que dicen…

Frodo lo miró unos instantes seriamente y después se rió, ambos lo hicieron y Bilbo pensó que tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

Despues se sumergieron en un silencio que duro unos minutos. La brisa les acarició la cara y entonces Frodo lo miró y le dijo:

-He tratado de escaparme muchas veces…

Bilbo frunció su ceño al oírlo

-Para ir a verte del otro lado del rio…recuerdo las tierras de La Comarca y siempre sueño con volver a verlas…pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que podía hacerlo comenzaron a encerrarme…

Bilbo dio un respingo al oir aquello

-¿Cómo que a encerrarte?

Y Frodo se alzo de hombros como si fingiera que no le importaba realmente

-Le ponen llave a mi cuarto por las noches…

Y al ver la expresión de enojo del Hobbit, el pequeño se apresuro a decir:

-No son malos en realidad, se preocupan por mi…a su modo

Y lo miró como si en su mirada le estuviera pidiendo que no contara nada de aquello

-Lo que pasa es que no soy como ellos…y les traigo problemas

Bilbo suspiro al oírlo

-A ver…¿Cómo es eso de que les traes problemas?

Y el pequeño volvió a alzar sus hombros

-Me aburren sus charlas…no me divierto con los otros niños, no sé como hablar con ellos sin que se burlen de mi…tengo sueños extraños sobre batallas y cosas que los asustan y por eso he dejado de contarlos…no saben como tratarme creo…

Bibo se sintió conmovido, vio en aquel pequeño su propia imagen durante su infancia, cuando salía a buscar aventuras y llegaba a su casa cubierto de lodo y ramas secas y juraba haber encontrado el escondite de un Dragón.

-Porque eres diferente Frodo…pero jamás pienses que puedes ser un problema para alguien…lo que ocurre con algunas personas..

Y movió su cabeza señalando el lugar donde estaba la casa, gesto que hizo sonreir al niño otra vez

-Es que suelen alejarse de lo que no entienden…

Frodo lo miró unos segundos dulcemente

-Tú me entiendes…

Le dijo con los ojos iluminados y Bilbo asintió con una sonrisa

-Si Frodo, yo te entiendo

Y después de intercambiar miradas de afecto Bilbo palmeó sus manos y queriendo poner un tinte mas feliz a la conversación, llevó su mirada al libro que el niño sostenía sobre su regazo

-¿Me muestras que estas leyendo?

Y allí se quedaron , bajo el gran árbol hablando y hojeando el libro, recorriendo sus páginas ilustradas con antiguas batallas y feroces guerreros, compartiendo un precioso momento que ambos necesitaban . Bajo la mirada del sol, que parecía negarse a querer dejar de alumbrar aquella escena y que terminó acariciando sus cabellos con sus últimos rayos, antes de perderse tras el horizonte. No era el sol el único que había estado observando aquella escena, pero eso, ellos aún no lo sabían…


	5. Chapter 5

**La confesión de Dora**

Los acontecimientos importantes solían durar mucho en las tierras de los Hobbits, sean fiestas o funerales, generalmente duraban dos o tres días y esta no sería la excepción. Así pues cuando la gente empezó a llegar se vio a las claras que aquellos serian unos largos días de bullicio en Casa Brandi, porque de pronto Bilbo era bienvenido y ninguno de los anfitriones estaba dispuesto a dejar que se fuera.

Aquella noche, con la fiesta concentrada en los jardines y casi todo el mundo fuera, Bilbo encontró el momento para escabullirse a la cocina y quedarse allí sentado, lejos del mundanal ruido.

Frodo y los otros niños invitados habían sido llevados al piso superior donde se realizaban los preparativos para ir a dormir.

_-Quería quedarse contigo…_

Dijo una voz femenina que venia de atrás. Bilbo giró y vio a Esmeralda entrando a la cocina, mientras secaba sus manos en su delantal. Se acercó y tomó algunas canastas con bocadillos que estaban preparadas sobre la mesa.

Bilbo se limitó a sonreír pero no dijo nada.

La Hobbit lucía demacrada, aun a pesar de su dulce espera, sus ojos se veían cansados y algo en sus palabras le decían a Bilbo que no era del todo feliz.

_-Ha sido muy difícil Bilbo…_

Le dijo mientras volvía a poner las canastitas sobre la mesa y se sentaba tímidamente en la silla de junto

_-Desde que Prímula y Drogo murieron, aquella desafortunada noche…nada ha sido fácil…_

Bilbo asintió a sus palabras pero guardó silencio, no sabía porque presentía que había algo mas en el corazón de Esmeralda y decidió poner atención.

_-Lo hemos intentado ¿sabes? Hemos hecho todo lo posible por tratarlo como a un niño normal pero…_

_-Es un niño normal_

Se apresuró a decir Bilbo algo molesto por el modo en el que ella se refería a Frodo

_-¡Pero es que no lo es!_

Le dijo y un brillo destelló en sus ojos, como presagiando lágrimas que no querían dejarse ver

_-Lo que quiero decir es que…no se parece a ningún niño de por aquí…es un buen niño, no tengo dudas sobre eso pero…_

Dijo algo mas calmada

_-Cuando sus padres vivían la única capaz de entenderlo era Prímula…ni siquiera Drogo lo comprendía bien…aún amándolo como lo amaba…y sospechando…_

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque la voz de Dora interrumpió sus palabras

_-¡Ah aquí estas Esmeralda querida!_

Bilbo tenía el ceño fruncido y Esmeralda temblaba como una hoja.

_-¡Vamos mi querida! ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir un rato? Te ves sumamente cansada…_

Y dijo esto en un tono mas bien de orden, que Esmeralda pareció comprender

_-Lo haré…_

Dijo mientras se sacaba el delantal y era observada severamente por Dora que había permanecido en la entrada de la cocina.

Esmeralda suspiró y dobló la prenda que colocó en un estante y después ignorando la mirada de Dora, se dirigió hacia Bilbo y le dijo casi desesperadamente

_-Él se parece a ti, no a nosotros…no pertenece a este lugar…_

Bilbo la miró con horror y Dora se apresuró a tomarla por los hombros, la mujer había roto en llanto y ahora se alejaba apoyando su cuerpo en el de Dora.

Bilbo se quedó allí, sin comprender nada, con el corazón acelerado y cientos de preguntas en su cabeza.

Dora no tardó en regresar y sentarse a su lado.

_-No le prestes atención a Esmeralda…está algo susceptible con esto del embarazo…_

Bilbo asintió sin mucho convencimiento

_-Es que desde que Prímula murió ella se ha hecho cargo del niño y prácticamente de todo lo demás, creo que está agotada…mas ahora en su estado…_

Pero ninguna palabra salió de la boca del Hobbit

_-Ya te había adelantado en mis cartas lo que estaba sucediendo aquí…_

-_La verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo aquí…_

Y dijo esto porque también se había cansado de fingir y de simular que las cosas estaban bien, se sentía agotado y bastante molesto por el aparente concepto que todos parecían tener de Frodo.

_-Para empezar me han tratado de maravilla cuando creí que me echarían a palazos, que se me haya ocurrido esta idea de venir hasta aquí a ver a Frodo responde al hecho de que durante…toda la vida del niño…se me prohibió verlo y cuando tomo la decisión de ignorar sus desprecios…¿me lo agradecen?_

Dora tomó aliento y asintió agachando su cabeza

_-Estas en lo cierto…debes creer que somos bestias, y no te culpo…nos lo hemos ganado_

Bilbo meneó su cabeza sonriendo

_-No creo que sean bestias…he visto muchas bestias y te aseguro que me causaban menos pavor que ustedes.._

Dora lo miró sin responder pero también esto pareció aceptarlo, entonces Bilbo se levantó y tomando aliento le dijo:

_-Voy a ver a Frodo…_

Pero Dora lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo

_-Espera…quédate solo un momento por favor…_

El Hobbit la miró con su ceño fruncido y se quedó allí parado

-_El caso es Bilbo que…tuvimos un motivo, tal vez nos equivocamos pero fue lo mejor que creimos debíamos hacer…_

_-Un motivo…_

Repitió Bilbo y ella asintió

_-¿Qué mas da? Será mejor que yo te hable antes de que alguien mas lo haga y no logres entender la verdad…_

Ahora sí Bilbo se sintió verdaderamente asustado

_-Prímula…estaba enamorada de ti…_

Bilbo la miró unos momentos en silencio, el alma se le había congelado al oírla decir aquello

_-Todos lo sabíamos…incuso Drogo…_

Ahora si al pobre Hobbit el cuerpo pareció aflojársele y se dejó caer en la silla mirando desesperadamente a Dora que continuó

_-No era difícil de notarlo…te amó desde siempre, desde que tenia quince años…tal vez antes, estaba tan enamorada de ti que cuando te fuiste en tu viaje quien sabe a donde se sintió tan apenada que adelgazó a extremos casi alarmantes…después tu regreso y…no me extenderé en todo el dolor que sufrió durante los años que siguieron a tu vuelta…porque comprendió que te habías alejado para siempre…entonces se casó con Drogo y todos creimos que los viejos sentimientos habían cambiado pero bastaba con que alguien pronunciara tu nombre para que sus ojos brillaran de un modo especial…_

Bilbo la oía pero su voz le parecía un murmullo lejano que llegaba aturdirlo y cuyas palabras casi se perdían en la lejanía. Se sentía aturdido y sumamente apenado y lo único que alcanzo a decir fue un débil:

_.-No tenía idea…_

Y Dora continuó

_-Drogo sabía de ti, incluso al casarse con ella tal vez pensó que cambiaría sus sentimientos y que por fin la pobre y bella señorita Prímula sería feliz…pero no fue asi_

He hizo un alto en el que se notó que hasta para ella era difícil hablar de aquello

Durante un tiempo ambos dejaron de frecuentar Casa Brandi y cuando por fin regresaron, lo hicieron con el pequeño Frodo entre sus brazos…

Y otro silencio

_-Todos sospechamos que el pequeño no era hijo de Drogo…_

Bilbo se movió incomodo en la silla al oír esto

_-Y cuando el pequeño comenzó a crecer pues…era tan diferente a su padre, tan extraño…tan poco…Hobbit…_

Y dijo esto de un modo despreciativo que de no haber sido porque el pobre de Bilbo estaba realmente compungido, se habría sentido terriblemente ofendido

-_Todos confirmamos las sospechas.._

Entonces Bilbo hablo por fin aunque se sorprendió de que las palabras pudieran salir de su boca

_-Dora…te juro que jamás…jamás he estado con Prímula…¡Por todos los cielos ella era mi prima hermana! _

Dora asintió tristemente

_-Nuestras sospechas se desvanecieron cuando encontramos una carta de Prímula…pero aun entonces no sabíamos como enmendar lo que habíamos hecho y…el comportamiento de Frodo era…pensamos dejar las cosas así por un tiempo.._

Y dirigiéndose a un estante de la cocina, tomó una pequeña lata amarilla y sacó de ella un papel ajado y lo apretó entre sus manos, después regresó a la silla y se sentó apretujando el papel contra su pecho

_-El accidente mismo fue parte de todo este lio…ese día habían peleado fuertemente y Esmeralda escuchó pronunciar tu nombre durante la discusión, Drogo estaba especialmente furioso, no parecía él…por eso cuando se marcharon en una aparente reconciliación a dar ese pase en bote y sucedió lo que ya sabes…todos pensamos que…_

_-No…_

Dijo Bilbo tratando de mantener la cordura y dejando escapar las lágrimas que se le agolpaban en los ojos

_-No lo se Bilbo…el caso es que nadie lo sabrá nunca…_

Bilbo se tomó la cabeza y sintió como las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos, no tenia nada para decir, lo único que podía hacer era callar y tratar de contener el llanto

Dora entendió su pena y no la interrumpió y en silencio se alejó después de darle a Bilbo un apretón en el hombro

_-No nos juzgues Bilbo…por favor no nos juzgues_

Bilbo no respondió ni dejó de mantener su cabeza entre sus manos, y cuando ella se fue apenas enderezó para secar las lágrimas que irremediablemente se habían escapado de sus ojos ,con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo y cuando lo hizo vio sobre la mesa el papel ajado que era la carta de Prímula, lo miró y después de unos segundos lo tomó y lo apretó contra su pecho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Querido primo Bilbo: Te escribo esta carta porque no podría decirte todo esto de frente. Ahora que el tiempo ha pasado y me siento mas entera puedo confesarte que te amo y que siempre ha sido así, desde que puedo recordar. Me he pasado la vida pensando en ti, aun sabiendo que lo nuestro jamás podría ser pero albergando la esperanza de que tal vez un día las cosas podrían cambiar. Pero con el paso del tiempo supe que mi amor solo seria eso, mi amor, y que tu siempre sentirías por mi un gran afecto. Comprendí hacia donde se habían dirigido tus sentimientos y me sentí celosa pero feliz de que al fin tu corazón hubiera podido encontrar el amor que tanto te merecías. Frodo es el reflejo de mi amor por ti, aunque ignoro como esto pueda ser. Drogo y el resto de los parientes tienen la vil sospecha de que es tu hijo, y yo…he dejado que lo crean, porque al menos en sus mentes esto, que habría sido mi mas grande deseo, podía ser posible. Me odio a mi misma por haber permitido que mis sentimientos llegaran tan lejos y por haber lastimado el corazón de alguien tan bondadoso como Drogo. Él ha sido un remanso en mi tormento y he llegado a sentir por él un amor que es mas de lo que habría sentido por cualquiera que no fueras tu. Me reconforta que Frodo se parezca a ti y que hayan llegado a quererse tanto. Tal vez un día ambos puedan recuperar el tiempo perdido, del que me siento tan responsable. Ruego a los Señores del Oeste, como tú los llamas, hagan esto posible y puedan perdonar mi falta, les pido te bendigan a ti ya a mi niño, solo así mi alma sentirá verdaderamente la paz que en toda mi vida solo he podido sentir al mirarte a los ojos._

_Tu prima favorita, Prímula_

Bilbo estaba ya en el cuarto preparado para él, recostado en su cama, leyendo una vez mas la carta de su prima.

Aquello era imposible, no tenía sentido que ella, su pequeña Prímula hubiera guardado aquel secreto en su corazón durante tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo había sido eso posible? Ahora lo comprendía todo, el desprecio de sus parientes, la prohibición de ver al niño…todo había sido una triste confusión.

Y volviendo a estrechar la carta contra su pecho se preguntó por qué…y no obtuvo una respuesta que lo hiciera dejar de llorar.

Se durmió con esta pena en sus ojos y se halló en su sueño sentado junto al mar, pero no se sentía como otras veces, cuando los sueños lo transportaban hasta allí, esta vez su corazón estaba tan herido que la felicidad no podía evitar que sangrara.

Escucho la voz de su dama acercándose y la cálida brisa de su perfume que lo envolvía como arrullándolo.

_-Deja que tus lágrimas laven tus penas…_

Le dijo ella con aquella voz que mas parecía música que palabras

_-¿Lo sabías verdad…?_

Le preguntó él con una voz débil y cansada

_-SI…pero su amor era tan puro como las aguas de un arrollo, nada malo habitaba en su corazón…_

Sintió su mano tocando su mejilla y entonces la miró y puso la suya sobre la blanca y delicada mano de su dama. Su rostro era resplandeciente como las luces de las perlas que resplandecían en la arena blanca, y mirarla le devolvió las fuerzas.

_-Has hecho que su corazón se sintiera feliz al ir a ver a Frodo…ambos son todo lo que ella amo alguna vez en la tierra_

Entonces Bilbo asintió y suspirando le dijo:

_-¿Lo harán..? Permitirán los señores del Oeste que su alma tenga paz?_

Entonces ella sonrió y dulcemente le respondió

_-Amar no es una falta que deba ser perdonada Bilbo…ella no ha cometido ningún mal…_

Y después se puso de pie y las blancas vestiduras flamearon al viento, Bilbo alzo su rostro para mirarla pero la luz casi le impedía verla, así que se puso de pie y ella continuó

_-Pero no dirijas a ellos la esperanza sino a ti mismo, él deseo de Prímula es algo que solo tú puedes cumplir…Sigue tu corazón…aun hay mucho mas por decidir y por hacer antes de que los tiempos lleguen…_

Y esto fue lo último que escuchó de su boca porque de pronto despertó

Se quedo inmóvil, con su corazón latiéndole con fuerza, pero se sentía reconfortado, ya no había pena en su corazón sino un ardiente deseo de hacer lo correcto, aunque aun no entendía que era lo que debía hacer. Ese era el efecto que aquellos sueños tenían sobre él.

Suspiró y se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía la carta de su prima entre sus manos, que la aprisionaban con el puño fuertemente cerrado. Y tomando aliento pronuncio estas palabras;

_-No se cual sea mi destino ni cómo podría enmendar el dolor de tu alma…pero si de algo sirve te diré que adoro a Frodo, que veo en sus ojos los míos cuando tenía su edad, que todo él me recuerda a mí mismo y siento que tal vez tu deseo de que fuera mío intervino mágicamente en este hecho y te diré también que lo quiero como si lo fuera, no lo sabía pero así es…y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance y mas para que sea feliz…puedo prometerte eso…_

Entonces dobló la carta y la puso bajo su almohada, cerró los ojos y trató de reconciliar el sueño. Días del pasado desfilaron por su mente, cuando Prímula era pequeña y lo visitaba en Bag End.

Podía verla correteando feliz, con su cabello al viento, lleno de lazos multicolores y riendo como si nada pudiera perturbar su felicidad

-¡Mira cómo puedo alcanzar las nubes primo!

Le gritaba mientras se subía a un árbol y estiraba su brazo lo mas que podía con su mano abierta tratando de tocar el cielo

-¡Ten cuidado Prim! Tu madre no quiere que te subas a los arboles, baja antes de que me regañe por permitírtelo!

Y la niña fruncía su ceño y se reía desde los troncos mas altos

-¡Olvida a mamá y ven a subirte! ¿no estas muy viejo como para hacerlo verdad?

Entonces Bilbo fruncía su ceño también fingiendo enojo

-¿Viejo? No soy viejo…

-¡Entonces sube! ¿o será verdad que mamá dice que le temes a las alturas? Ven por mi si quieres que baje!

Eso era irremediablemente cierto pero Bilbo no iba a dejar que un miedo suyo lo hiciera quedar como un tonto, asi que dejó su banco junto a la puerta y se dispuso a trepar refunfuñando

-¡Ay esta niña!

Decia mientras trepaba, y una vez en la cima, agitado y tratando de no mirar para abajo se la quedaba viendo con un gesto de triunfo y ella se echaba a reír.

-¿Ves que no ha sido tan difícil? Desde aquí arriba sientes que estas mas cerca del cielo…y el viento es mas fresco…

Bilbo suspiraba mientras la miraba y después se daba cuenta de que tenía razón y ambos se quedaban allí arriba tratando de alcanzar las nubes…


	6. Chapter 6

**El Hombre de la Luna y la Dama Blanca**

Un llanto débil y ahogado lo saco de sus pensamientos, venia del cuarto contiguo, Frodo estaba llorando.

Se levanto y se puso su bata, la había traído previendo quedarse unos días si las cosas salían bastante bien y no se había equivocado.

Pensaba esto mientras anudaba su lazo y ponía su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, pero estaba con llave. Recordó entonces lo que le había dicho el niño sobre su encierro y se sintió profundamente molesto.

-_Frodo…me oyes Frodo?_

Dijo con la cara apoyada en la madera. El llanto cesó

_-¿Tio Bilbo,.?_

Lo escucho responder

-_Si mi muchacho soy yo…¿ por que estas llorando?_

Un silencio y entonces escucho su vocecita mas cerca de la puerta

-_Tuve una pesadilla…siempre las tengo…_

Dijo aun llorisqueando

.-_Oh! Si se de lo que hablas…_

_-¿En serio, tienes pesadillas?_

_-Todos las tenemos y lo que es maravilloso de tener pesadillas es que cuando despiertas sabes que no ha sido verdad…_

Un silencio sobrevino después de eso

-_Cuando sueño cosas desagradables y despierto ¿sabes lo que hago? Vuelvo a pensar en ellas y entonces pienso que soy un héroe y saco mi espada y venzo a esos monstruos que me asustaron, les corto la cabeza de un solo golpe…_

Frodo no respondió y Bilbo pensó que tal vez no era una idea muy brillante hablarle de decapitaciones a un niño que acababa de tener una pesadilla pero en seguida escucho su vocecita otra vez

_-¿Tienes una espada?_

_-Si…tengo una espada _

_-Guau!_

Y sonrió mientras se encontró acariciando la madera de la puerta con su mano

-¿Y es una espada de verdad?

-Si mi muchacho, es una espada de verdad…y esta hecha por…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando a una puerta y se sintió terrible, asi que anudando mejor el lazo de su bata, se irguió y tomando aire dijo:

-_Espera un momento Frodo, ya vuelvo…_

Y se encaminó escaleras abajo. Se oían voces y música, la fiesta seguía para algunos y seguiría durante un tiempo, así que esperó encontrar a alguien a quien poder hacer su reclamo.

Saradoc estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, fumando de su pipa cuando lo vio a los pies de la escalera

-_¡Bilbo, ven y acércate!_

Entonces el Hobbit tomó aliento y se encamino con aire decidido hacia el grupo de Hobbits que estaban reunidos en la sala

_-¿Puedo habar contigo a solas Saradoc?_

El dueño de casa asintió y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera hacia el cuarto contiguo

-_Dime que sucede Bilbo_

_-Quiero la llave del cuarto de Frodo…_

Saradoc se lo quedó mirando unos segundos

-_Se que no pertenezco a esta familia y tal vez creas que no me incumbe pero creo tener el derecho…_

Saradoc no dejó que terminara de hablar y buscó algo sobre la pared cerca de la puerta, regresó con una llave en su mano

-_Aquí esta…_

Bilbo se quedó sorprendido de que le hubiera sido tan fácil obtener su permiso para abrir la puerta pero asintió dándole las gracias y se marchaba cuando la voz de Saradoc lo detuvo

-_No lo encerramos porque seamos mala gente…_

Bilbo se quedó allí parado mirándolo por unos segundos

-_Pero el niño ha huido mas de una vez y no solo para ir a verte…lo hacemos por su bien…_

Bilbo asintió pero no porque creyera que su actitud era la correcta sino porque entendía que hacía lo que le parecía mejor y lo hacía con buenas intenciones.

-_Es tu responsabilidad ahora…_

Y diciendo esto salió del cuarto, dejando al Hobbit en medio de la sala

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Cuéntame sobre los Elfos tio Bilbo…_

Le dijo el pequeño con su cabecita recostada sobre la almohada y mirándolo con la mas dulce de las miradas. Bilbo, sentado a un lado le acariciaba el cabello suavemente

_-Pues…son buena gente…cuando acaban conociéndote…pero si no suelen ser terriblemente desconfiados…en especial un rey que conocí…_

_-¿Un rey elfo?_

Dijo agrandando sus ojos

-_Si te cuento me prometes tratar de dormir?_

El pequeño asintió y se acurrucó mejor sobre la almohada

-_Bueno pues…este rey elfo, que vivía en reino de Mirkwood…se llamaba Thranduil y era bastante odioso cuando lo vi por primera vez…pero llegó a ser un gran rey y un gran elfo también cuando tuvo que demostrarlo…en realidad todos los elfos que vivían en esas tierras eran de un carácter menos afable que otros que habitaban otras…tierras…_

Y fue bajando el tono de su voz porque los párpados del niño fueron cayendo hasta cubrir sus bellos ojos y poco a poco su respiración se hizo mas pausada y Bilbo supo que se estaba quedando dormido

-_Buenas noches Frodo…_

Le dijo en un susurro

-_Buenas noches papá…_

Le respondió el pequeño y con sus palabras conmovió hasta la última de sus fibras.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día siguiente fue muy agitado, porque mas parientes llegaban a cada instante y Bilbo debió acompañar a Saradoc y a Dudo a comprar algunas provisiones para atender a mas Hobbits de los que esperaban recibir.

Así que durante todo ese día casi no había visto a Frodo y al llegar la noche se preparó una gran mesa dentro de la casa para los parientes mas cercanos y otras tantas en los jardines.

Todos estaban muy atareados yendo y viniendo y Dora le pidió a Bilbo que la ayudara en la cocina, la fama de buen cocinero del Hobbit era bien conocida por todos.

_-¿Dónde eta Frodo?_

Le preguntó Bilbo mientras se ataba un delantal y se disponía a pelar unas papas

-_En su cuarto, allí lo dejé esta tarde, ha congeniado con un par de niños y pasaron todo el día juntos…_

Bilbo asintió y comenzó con su tarea

_-Ha preguntado por ti…_

Le dijo mientras le alcanzaba una canasta con huevos

-_Es un buen niño…_

Respondió Bilbo sonriendo

Entonces Dora se le acercó y apretó su brazo haciendo que abandonara sus quehaceres y la mirara

-_Gracias por entender y por estar aun aquí…_

Bilbo la miró en silencio unos momentos y después asintió

_-Estoy aquí por Frodo…_

Ella suspiró y volviendo a apretar su brazo, asintió y se puso a cascar los huevos a su lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El último al sentarse a la mesa fue Bilbo, que trajo una de las fuentes mas grandes repletas de bollitos de carne y queso, la que fue recibida con aplausos.

El Hobbit había preparado cientos de ellos y mas ensalada y otras carnes, y estaba realmente exhausto, cuando después de quitarse el delantal se sentó, sus ojos comenzaron a buscar a Frodo, esperaba que hubiera bajado ya, pero no pudo hallarlo.

Entonces dos pequeños niños Hobbits que acababan de entrar a la casa se acercaron a la mesa con las caras arrebatadas y los cabellos revueltos. Bilbo comenzó a alarmarse

-¿_Dónde está Frodo?_

Les preguntó y el mayor de ellos se alzó de hombros y le respondió

-_Pensamos que había llegado ya, nos separamos hace como una hora, dijo que ya no quería jugar con nosotros y se alejó, creímos que había regresado a la casa._

El rostro de Bilbo palideció y Esmeralda corrió escaleras arriba seguida por Saradoc que le gritaba que no corriera y después de unos segundos, eternos para el Hobbit, ambos bajaron con los brazos abiertos y completamente perplejos

-_No esta en su cuarto…ni en ningún otro…_

Dijo esmeralda

-_Ni aquí abajo tampoco, por ningún lado…_

Dijo Dora que haba salido a buscarlo por la planta baja de la casa

Bilbo se apresuró a buscar su chaqueta colgada en el perchero

-_Debe haberse extraviado, voy por él_

_-¡Vamos todos! _

Gritó uno de los Hobbits sentados a la mesa

-_Es de noche y esta por llover, he escuchado cosas horribles que pasan por estos lados últimamente, el bosque no es un lugar para un niño_

Entonces Esmeralda apretó su delantal y miró a Bilbo como si estuviera realmente desesperada

-_Siempre lo ha hecho…una y otra vez …le he dicho que no debía pero no me escucha…_

Bilbo asintió y se puso la chaqueta, no era momento de justificaciones

-_Está bien Esmeralda, lo encontraremos…_

Y salió e la casa, varios de los otros Hobbits lo siguieron.

El grupo de Hobbits se encaminó hacia el río y allí se detuvo

-_Será mejor que nos separemos_

Dijo uno

Bilbo los oía a una cierta distancia y sus voces eran mas un murmullo que un sonido claro. Estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos…

_-¿Hacia donde habría ido yo..?_

Se preguntó tratando de remontarse en el tiempo en el que era un niño y se escapaba en busca de aventuras

Las voces seguían murmurando

-_No creo que el Bosque Viejo sea una opción…nadie entraría allí en su sano juicio, mucho menos un niño…_

Entonces Bilbo frunció su ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia la distancia, hacia el Bosque Viejo se dirigieron sus pasos

Caminó unos minutos adentrándose en la espesura del bosque. Era un sitio extraño y producía cierta inquietud andarlo. El camino se angostaba a medida que se avanzaba y los árboles, en su mayoría de especie desconocida, se entrelazaban dejando poco espacio para ver el cielo. Las raíces, también entrelazadas, hacían dificultoso el paso, y era difícil encontrar un claro.

Si uno agudizaba el oído, parecía que viejas voces murmuraban en el aire pronunciando palabras inentendibles.

Bilbo se detuvo. Se quedó de pie, tratando de encontrar una pista que le indicara hacia donde ir.

Entonces, a lo lejos, una luz blanca destello de detrás de la copa de los árboles y escuchó el sonido de una voz, que podía reconocer

-_Bilbo…Bilbo…Bilbo…_

Repetía, y mas le parecía al Hobbit que alguien estaba entonando una canción con su nombre

Sabía quién era y había esperado que hiciera su aparición

-_Ya era hora…_

Dijo mirando la luz y esbozando una sonrisa. Así que confiado hacia allí se dirigió.

Llegó a un pequeño claro y a lo lejos, acurrucado en el tronco de un enorme árbol, encontró a Frodo, con su carita mirando hacia la luna y los ojos brillando.

Bilbo no se adelantó, se lo quedó viendo y alternando su mirada entre el niño y la resplandeciente luna y se dio cuenta de que parecía estar entablando alguna conversación, porque podía verlo asintiendo de vez en cuando.

Al fin, el pequeño giró su cabecita y lo vio, pero no fue impetuosa su reacción al verlo, por lo que dedujo que no estaba perdido. Al contrario, agachó su cabeza y la hundió entre sus piernas.

Bilbo entonces se encaminó hacia él con paso cauteloso y se acomodó a su lado.

Guardó silencio, se limitó a quedarse junto a él sin pronunciar palabra. Y al cabo de unos minutos Frodo alzó su cabeza y lo miró

-_Viniste por mi…  
_Le dijo y Bilbo asintió

_-Me diste un buen susto muchacho…a todos…_

Entonces Frodo se alzó de hombros…

-_Me gusta alejarme para pensar…_

Bilbo asintió pero no respondió

-_Se que ellos están cansados de mi…los otros niños dijeron que tú también te cansarías…_

Entonces el Hobbit frunció su ceño muy molesto

_-¿Pero que son esas tonterías?_

Le dijo en tono de regaño

-_Para empezar, tu familia no esta cansada de ti…solo son…son…_

Y buscó las palabras adecuadas cuyo significado original en su propio idioma no era demasiado agradable

-_Son diferentes a ti y a mí…_

Y dijo aquello con un suspiro de alivio

-_Se asustan por tus actitudes y no saben como tratarte, temen que algo malo te suceda y por eso hace cosas, que por mas equivocadas que te puedan parecer, son lo mejor que pueden hacer…_

Y después tomó aliento, los ojos del niño no dejaban de mirarlo

-_Y con respecto a mi…escúchame bien jovencito…no hay ni habrá nada en todo el mundo que pueda hacer que me canse de ti…¿entendiste?_

Frodo asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y era tal la tristeza que podía verse en ellos que el Hobbit se conmovió, entonces le sonrió y acarició su cara dulcemente

-_Nadie va a separarnos otra vez…_

Frodo escuchó esto y repentinamente se colgó de su cuello y lo apretó en un cálido abrazo.

Así se quedaron un buen rato y después sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y se observaron en silencio.

Bilbo pensó que debían regresar a dar la noticia de que lo había encontrado, pero se sintió sin prisa y pensó que no estaría mal mantenerlos ocupados un rato mas.

-_A ver…_

Dijo después de un largo rato y rompiendo el silencio

_-¿Te gusta mirar la luna?_

Frodo asintió entusiasmado

-_Me gusta mirarla…y me gusta hablar con el hombrecito que vive en ella…_

Bilbo alzó las cejas al oírlo

_-¿Un hombrecito?_

_-Si…bueno, no es que esa sea su verdadera forma, pero la toma solo para que yo pueda comprender…hablamos mucho…_

Bilbo lo miró perplejo, se preguntó si aquello podía ser posible, si el pequeño era capaz de ver al guardián de la luna enviado por los Valar, del que tantas historias había oído, o si todo era parte de su imaginación

-_Y este hombrecito…¿Qué te dice?_

Frodo se acomodó para hablar

-_Pues…diferentes cosas…a veces hablamos de su recorrido por el cielo y de como siempre trata de alcanzar al sol…pero el sol es muy escurridizo y se aleja…y otra veces me cuenta historias de cosas que ha visto, cosas que suceden mientras él esta en lo alto…_

Bilbo asintió y le preguntó curioso

_-¿Hablabas con él hace unos momentos verdad?_

Frodo asintió

_-Si…me decía que tú vendrías…que se lo había dicho la dama Blanca que veo en mis sueños…que ella te traería a mi…porque nos protege a los dos_

Bilbo dio un respingo al oir esto

-¿_La dama Blanca que ves en tus sueños?_

Repitió como queriendo asegurarse de que había entendido bien

Frodo volvió a alzar sus hombros

_-He soñado con ella desde que mamá no está, la tía Dora dice que es ella, mamá, pero yo se que no lo es…no se su nombre…pero me dijo que siempre te había protegido a ti y que ahora nos protegería a los dos, hasta que llegara mi propia protectora…me dijo también que mi protectora se llamará Ilmen y que olvidaré su nombre con el tiempo, pero que lo guardaré por siempre en mi corazón y así sabré reconocerla cuando la vea…_

Y volvió a alzar sus hombros

-_Se que se oye extraño pero así es…y excepto la tia Dora, a nadie mas se lo he contado…_

Bilbo asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, creía comprenderlo todo, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la que lo había impulsado a hacer el viaje y lo había llevado hacía él. Suspiró y se puso de pie

-_Vamos…es hora de regresar o todos se preocuparan demasiado…_

Frodo tomó su mano y se puso de pie también

_-¿Me crees verdad?_

Le preguntó temiendo que no hubiera tomado en serio sus palabras

Bilbo lo miró y suspirando le dijo

-_Te creo Frodo…_

Pero el niño frunció su ceño

_-¿Estas llorando tio?_

El Hobbit tomó aliento y se paso la mano por sus ojos

-_Una vez alguien me dijo que no todas las lágrimas son malas…_

Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, Frodo asintió y le devolvió el gesto.

No habían caminado mucho cuando Bilbo le dijo en un susurro

_-Idril es su nombre…_

Frodo abrió perplejo sus ojos al oírlo y casi se detuvo tirando de su mano

_-¿La conoces..?_

Bilbo asintió

_-La amo…_

Y volvió a suspirar ante la atónita mirada del niño

-_Un día te contaré la historia si quieres oírla…_

Frodo se emociono y apretó su mano

_-¡Claro que quiero oírla! _

Le dijo y al mirarlo Bilbo pudo ver, que la tristeza había abandonado sus ojos


	7. Chapter 7

Un encuentro poco casual

El dìa que le siguió a aquella noche de luna, en la que Frodo había demostrado ser mas especial de lo que ya Bilbo intuía, fue una jornada repleta de sorpresas.

Aquel sería tal vez el último día que el Hobbit había decidido pasar en Casa Brandi y esa decisión estaba colmada de emociones encontradas.

Por un lado deseaba regresar a su hogar pero sabía que eso significaba alejarse de Frodo, aunque esta vez estaba en sus planes no permanecer lejos demasiado tiempo. De todos modos esto lo perturbaba.

Había sido prácticamente obligado a acompañar a algunos parientes hasta mas allá del camino principal para buscar provisiones que dada la enorme cantidad de invitados, ya estaban escaseando.

Lo había convencido la idea de pasar por un trago en La Perca Dorada, cuya fama de tener la mejor cerveza de La Cuaderna del este, no era ignorada por nadie.

Y mientras los latosos parientes se acomodaban en alguna mesa ansiosos por beber y chismorrear, como èl le decía a todo cuanto hacían cuando se juntaban para hablar, él había decidido quedarse alejado junto al fuego. Era una mañana lluviosa y la excusa de querer calentarse junto a las llamas le había dado la oportunidad de alejarse de sus acompañantes.

Así que protestando y sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse el agua de su cabello, se sentó en una saliente rocosa que estaba cerca de la chimenea.

-Chismosos...parientes es lo que me sobran y ganas de soportarlos es lo que no tengo…

Se quejaba entre dientes cuando escucho una voz que le fue sumamente conocida

-No has cambiado el mal humor eh mellon?

Sus ojos se fijaron en las llamas y su corazón le latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho, y no solo porque había reconocido aquella voz sino porque volver a escuchar una palabra en aquel idioma amado era un regalo que le colmaba el alma.

Cuando giró, sus ojos pudieron confirmar lo que sus oídos habían deducido, pues aunque habían transcurrido casi veinte años desde la última vez que lo había visto, su rostro le pareció el mismo de siempre. Sentado en otra de las salientes rocosas un hombre encapuchado y de ropas raídas lo escudriñaba detrás de unas cejas espesas y una barba enjuta

-¡Mi querido Dunedain eres tú!

A lo que el hombre respondió con una carcajada y un abrazo que no se dejó esperar.

Ambos buscaron una mesa alejada del resto, pues demás está decir que los parientes del Hobbit no habían tomado de buen grado aquel encuentro, pues lo encontraban raro y sospechoso, confirmando todos los rumores del extraño comportamiento del Hobbit.

Aun a la distancia, sus ojos no dejaban de escudriñarlos y él sabía que se había vuelto su obligado tema de conversación. Pero nada de esto le importó a Bilbo, porque volver a ver a su viejo amigo le traía una inmensa felicidad a su espíritu, una que andaba necesitando con desesperación.

-Mi buen Dunedain, esto si que es una sorpresa!

Dijo el Hobbit no pudiendo darle crédito a lo que estaba viviendo.

-Si, lo es en verdad viejo amigo…han pasado muchos años bajo mis pies y muchas tierras he conocido, pero al pequeño amigo de los elfos, no he podido olvidar…en especial a la hora de escribir canciones…

Bilbo se rió al oírlo. Podía recordar en sus visitas a Rivendel, cuando aquel ahora hombre, era un muchacho solamente y adoraba sentarse junto a él en el Salón de Los Cantos Perdidos para entonar alguna melodía juntos.

-Eras un muchacho escuálido entonces…

Le dijo el Hobbit

-Ahora eres un hombre escuálido…

Su compañero rio

-Bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian

Le respondió el hombre con sus cejas en alto. Bilbo entendió que se refería a su propia apariencia que tampoco había cambiado mucho, o nada, seria mejor decir. Pero ignoró su indirecta a cambio de un asentimiento leve de su cabeza.

Entonces ambos hicieron un silencio pero solo si alguien cree que únicamente se puede hablar con palabras.

-He oído todo lo que temes contarme…sè lo que sucedió con Idril y Lorelin, no tienes que decirme nada

Entonces Bilbo tragó con dificultad y asintió apesadumbrado pero con cierto alivio. Ignoraba como había podido enterarse, pero dejó su incertidumbre flotando en el aire, lo último que quería era comenzar a hablar de lo que trataba de evitar.

-Pero sabes que están bien ¿verdad?

El Hobbit suspiro y lo miro asintiendo nuevamente

-Lo sé…

Dijo casi para sus adentros y el hombre continuo

-Es el destino que compartimos viejo amigo…

Bilbo lo miro frunciendo su ceño

-Así es… desde aquella vez en la que me viste partir de Imladris…cuando supe del enorme amor que me unía a Arwen, desde entonces lo he sabido, un día…el mar nos separará también…

Y otra pausa se hizo notar entre ellos y ambos la respetaron

-Pero igual que tù aquella vez…he decidido aceptar los riesgos y voy rumbo a su encuentro en Lorien para decírselo…nos comprometeremos en Cerin Amroth si todo sale según lo planeado…

Entonces Bilbo casi salto de su silla

-¡Pero que gran noticia amigo!

Y levantando su pinta de cerveza dijo:

-¡Brindemos por eso!

Y ambos chocaron sus jarras riendo

Hablaron mucho y bebieron mas, la tarde se acercaba y la hora de partir se hacía inminente.

Se pusieron al día con algunos temas. Hablaron del mago Gandalf y de cómo lo había conocido hacia ya varios años y que se habían convertido en aliados en muchas aventuras. Todo esto le trajo gratos recuerdos al Hobbit que amaba rememorar cada detalle de los amigos con los que había compartido aquella parte de su pasado que añoraba fervientemente.

Le contó sobre su amistad con Etchellion II, Senescal del reino de Gondor, de cómo ambos habían atacado a los corsarios de Umbar, le habló sobre el rey Thengel de Rohan cuando había decidido unirse a los Rohirrim y de todo cuanto había hecho durante aquellos años. Y todo esto era oído con avidez por el Hobbit que adoraba revivir historias de batallas.

Y a cada palabra respondía con un gesto de aprobación y sus ojos se iluminaban al oírlo.

-Y ahora es tu turno de decirme que haces de este lado de La comarca

Bilbo asintió y miro de reojo a sus parientes que seguían sumidos en sus propios asuntos

-Me temo que mi historia es mucho mas corta y menos osada que la tuya…

Y torció su boca a un lado desaprobando aquello, pero el hombre alzo sus cejas y le dijo hablando por lo bajo

-Eso, según como se mire…

Bilbo lo miró extrañado

-Así es…digamos que eso depende de lo que vayas a hacer con esta parte de tu historia…podría convertirse en una gran historia algún día…¿Quién sabe?

Bilbo se quedo mirándolo perplejo y después se rio

-Pues parece que tú sabes…aunque ignoro cómo lo haces

El hombre sonrió ante sus palabras y movió su cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación

-Es cierto que soy un montaraz y que las noticias llegan a mí de maneras muy diversas…pero en este caso amigo mío…quiero contarte la verdad

Y se acomodó en la silla para seguir hablando

-Digamos que me he topado en mi camino con una comitiva de elfos que partían a Aman y me han dado un par de consejos sobre ti y tu estadía en este lugar

Bilbo seguía con sus cejas en alto esperando entender algo de lo que decía. No se le ocurría porque a los elfos le interesaría hablar sobre su persona.

-Parece que te conocen bien, ya sabes cómo son los elfos…

Dijo tratando de hacer sonreír al Hobbit pero este solo se mantuvo observándolo sin cambiar su inicial postura, así que continuó

-El caso es amigo mío…que todos los destinos están entrelazados, tal parece que los tapices de la dama Vaire no están tejidos al azar y sus tramas se entreveran unas con otras…así que lo que tu crees que es solo un hecho casual, puede ser el comienzo de un gran acontecimiento…

Entonces Bilbo se sacudió como salido de un sueño

-¿Pero que puede tener mi viaje de importante como para que la gente hermosa se involucre?

El hombre meneo su cabeza a un lado

-Pues…eso no lo sabemos ni tu ni yo…pero velo de este modo amigo…has vivido mucho más intensamente que muchos de los de tu raza y has aprendido grandes cosas, has sido formado por diferentes culturas y todas ellas han aportado un gran conocimiento a tu vida…¿no imaginas que todo cuanto has vivido ha sido por algún motivo grandioso? No pasas desapercibido por los ojos de los que saben más que nosotros…

E hizo otra pausa

-No me digas que no has sido aconsejado por nadie en todo este tiempo y que lo que hasta aquí te ha traído no ha sido mas que el deseo de ver al pequeño huérfano.

Entonces Bilbo dio un respingo pero después la imagen de su dama dentro de sus sueños le devolvió la calma y comprendió que todo estaba unido y que era inútil luchar contra lo que no podía aceptar porque esa había sido la historia de su vida después de todo, seguir los designios de un destino que parecía arrastrarlo muy a pesar de sus deseos de no seguirlo.

Entonces dio un suspiro largo y asintió

-Parece que mi señora ha estado muy ocupada últimamente…y que nuestro encuentro no ha sido tan casual como suponía…

El hombre sonrió al intuir que comenzaba a comprender

-¿Y qué te han aconsejado los elfos?

Dijo con notable resignación

-Me dijeron que te diga que Nadath nà moe cerich , andelu i ven, him ammen veriad lin

Bilbo lo miro otra vez en silencio

-¿Comprendes lo que significa?

El Hobbit asintió pesadamente

-Tienes mucho por hacer y el camino es peligroso pero alguien necesita tu ayuda…

El hombre afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza y sonrió

-Has aprovechado bien tus lecciones…

Bilbo suspiró y por fin comprendió lo que tenia que hacer. Por primera vez el camino se abrió claro ante sus ojos, y aunque no era el camino que hacía tiempo haba pensado seguir, supo que era el correcto. Que sus deseos de regresar a Rivendel debían ser postergados porque asi debía ser aunque aun ignorara el motivo.

...

Se despidió de su amigo calurosamente y le agradeció el encuentro

Sus miradas se encontraron y el hombre se arrodilló junto al Hobbit

-Llegará el momento en el que puedas hacer tu viaje amigo mio… y tu libro quedará tan bien como lo esperas…y tal vez el retraso sea el responsable de lo que ocupará sus páginas…verás que así será

Bilbo asintió y sus ojos se cristalizaron por unos momentos

-Eveditham mellon

Le dijo el montaras poniendo su mano sobre su hombro

-Elen sila lumen omentielvo

Le respondió el Hobbit


	8. Chapter 8

El regreso

Durante todo el camino de vuelta se había mantenido ajeno a las conversaciones de sus parientes, con los ojos clavados fuera de la ventana del carromato que los transportaba, fijos en una distancia infinita, tratando de ver lo que estaba más allá de las fronteras del mundo. Y mientras viajaba su mente se empeñaba en acomodar sus pensamientos.

Sabía que su viaje a Casa Brandi tenía que ver con el mandato de su dama, había decidido obedecer a sus insinuaciones imaginando que comprendería cuando el momento así lo dispusiera.

Ahora, allí sentado, descubría que todo estaba claro. Al menos entendía que la existencia de Frodo estaba unida a la suya por más de un motivo. Las palabras de su amigo en La Perca Dorada le volvían una y otra vez a la mente y las repetía dentro de su cabeza. Entendía que su vida había dado un vuelco desde su viaje, que había adquirido un conocimiento del mundo que lo había alejado de su antiguo mundo para siempre. Ya no encajaba en él, aunque tal vez nunca lo había hecho lo suficiente como para sentirse parte, ahora definitivamente no parecía ser su mundo. El sentido de comprensión que había adquirido era enorme, sabia de la existencia de cosas que otros ignoraban, pero que estaban ahí y sabía que todo eso había tenido un sentido. Tal vez, Había sido preparado para algo más grande de lo que podía imaginar.

Una llovizna persistente golpeaba el carromato y el viento le acariciaba las mejillas.

No sabía hacia donde lo dirigirían sus pasos y sabía que debía andar con cuidado, pero que su camino ya estaba trazado, sobre eso, no tenía dudas.

Para cuando el carro llegó a las puertas de Casa Brandi su decisión había sido tomada, solo le quedaba pensar en el modo de llevar a cabo su cometido.

No bien puso sus pies sobre la tierra miró hacia el cielo y vio que el sol había dejado atrás la lluvia y que se asomaba entre las nubes antes de perderse tras el horizonte para darle paso al insinuante anochecer.

Entró a la casa con aire decidido, ellos no podían ser un obstáculo en su camino.

Encontró a Dora en la cocina acomodando algunos estantes para hacerle lugar a la mercadería que había acabado de llegar.

-Oh Bilbo aquí estas!

Le dijo con el cabello arrebatado y las manos envueltas en un repasador

El Hobbit apenas sonrió. No podia darle lugar a las palabras porque sus pensamientos seguían arremolinándose dentro de su cabeza y no encontraba el modo de comenzar una conversación que le resultaba bastante engorrosa.

Pero Dora adivinó su ausencia y dejando el repasador sobre la mesa se acercó hasta donde él se había sentado y sentándose a su lado lo miró dubitativamente

-¿Estas bien Bilbo?

A lo que él respondió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza pero aún sin palabras.

Y después de varios segundos repletos de incertidumbre, se animó a hablar.

-Veras Dora...sé que Frodo es hijo de tu hermano y que el lazo sanguíneo es inamovible y yo...no pretendo hacerme con un derecho que te pertenece auténticamente pero...

La Hobbit se acomodó en su silla y esperó antes de pronunciar palabra

-El caso es Dora que...he visto lo que sucede aquí y estoy al tanto de los problemas que me han confesado les acarrea la crianza del niño...por otra parte es una gran casa llena de gente y tal vez no sea el ambiente mas propicio para que, en su estado de pérdida, Frodo deba permanecer...así que...

Y miro a la mujer tomando aliento

-El punto es que me gustaría...llevar a Frodo a vivir conmigo...

Dora no respondió inmediatamente, al menos no con palabras, solo cubrió su boca con su mano y por un momento sus ojos se iluminaron y se llenaron de lágrimas

-Tengo una casa enorme y mi situación financiera digamos que es bastante buena así que me permitiría educarlo como es debido...Podrían visitarlo cuando ustedes quisieran...estoy consciente de que deberás hablarlo con los demás y...

Pero la frase del pobre Bilbo quedó trunca porque la Hobbit se levantó de la silla y le dio un abrazo cálido y sumamente sorpresivo.

Bilbo quedó perplejo y palmeó su espalda mientras la escuchaba sollozar . Después de unos momentos la mujer se incorporó y mirando de frente a Bilbo tomó su mano y la apretó entre las suyas

-Bendito seas Bilbo Baggins...

Y sollozando se alejó mientras se quitaba el delantal y secaba sus ojos con él.

El Hobbit la siguió con la mirada, hasta verla perderse tras la puerta, con las cejas en alto y sumamente sorprendido.

-¿Eso seria un si..?

Se preguntó con su ceño fruncido porque no podia comprender del todo su actitud, mas bien le pareció que su decision era algo que tal vez todos habían estado esperando desde un principio.

Se quedó allí sentado unos momentos y después salió de la casa esperando que el aire refrescara su acalorada cabeza y en la lejanía pudo divisar al pequeño bajo un árbol leyendo, como él alejado del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Sonrió y hacia él se encaminaron sus pasos y cuando estaba bastante cerca lo vio alzar su cabeza y sintió la calidez de sus ojos en los suyos.

-Has vuelto tío!

Le dijo queriendo ponerse de pie pero el se lo impidió

-Quédate sentado muchacho, no nos apresuremos para llegar a la casa, aun quedan unos destellos de la luz del dìa

Frodo obedeció y volvió a sentarse sobre la hierba y él lo imitó sentándose a su lado

-Pensé que te habías ido…

Le dijo con pena y algo de temor

-Cuando me levante esta mañana y pregunte por ti…me dijeron que no estabas y pensé en que tal vez te habías ido…porque mamá siempre me dacia como odiabas las despedidas…

Bilbo lo miro alzando sus cejas

-Bueno, es cierto eso que te decía tu mamá pero… ¿Cómo crees que podría irme sin decírtelo?

Frodo se alzo de hombros y después lo miró con una profundidad que hizo que el Hobbit se tambaleara en su interior

-No quiero que te vayas…es decir, se que te irás pero no quiero que lo hagas aun cuando se que es una tontería…

Bilbo lo miro y acaricio suavemente su mejilla

-No es una tontería Muchacho…y te agradezco que quieras que me quede…

Frodo suspiro aliviado porque al parecer aquella idea le pesaba en el corazón y pronto cambio el tono de su voz por uno más feliz

-¿Cómo ha estado el viaje?

Le preguntó

-Curiosamente bien…al menos para mí…

Y se rió recordando las caras de sus parientes mientras lo observaban en compañía de su amigo en la posada.

-Y tus parientes han tenido bastante de que hablar, te lo aseguro

-Son tus parientes también tío…

Bilbo resopló resignado

-Me temo que si…

Ambos rieron

-Pero a ver…no he venido a hablarte de ellos como imaginaras…

Frodo lo miro y entonces Bilbo supo que ambos tenían mucho en común, además e unos parientes latosos y su amor por los libros, ellos compartían historias de abandono y de pena, se sentían solos aun estando entre mucha gente y encontraban en esa soledad algo de calma, pero ambo sabían que el amor de los seres queridos era mucho más grande y hermoso que esa aparente quietud y lo buscaban desesperadamente. Se dio cuenta de que estando juntos las cosas se volvían mas afables, mirar en os ojos del niño era encontrarse él mismo en sus recuerdos, era volver a saberse amado. Podía ver en su mirada el espíritu de un Hobbit que luchaba por descubrir que había mas allá. Sentía que lo quería tanto como para convertir los mandatos del destino en un deseo voluntario, en un no poder hacer otra cosa que permanecer junto a él, en desear brindarle todo lo que había aprendido, en protegerlo, cuidar de su persona y de su alma, enseñarle las cosas que merecía aprender.

-¿Sabes Frodo..?

Le dijo por fin suspirando

-A veces…el destino nos pone en situaciones incomprensibles y nos preguntamos por qué…nos enojamos debiendo seguir un camino que no estaba en nuestros `planes…

El niño agacho su cabeza al oírlo

-Pero después descubrimos que lo único que hacía era darnos un empujón, porque de otro modo jamás daríamos el paso y en realidad cuando lo damos entendemos que eso era lo que realmente buscábamos…pero jamás lo habríamos sabido de no haber sido obligados a hacerlo…hay recompensa en lo que nos parece injusto, aun en la pena más grande hay consuelo si sabemos qué camino tomar ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

Le preguntó y el niño alzo su rostro hacia él

-Creo que si…

Le respondió vacilante

-Pues `por eso muchacho, se que tus padres se han ido demasiado pronto…aunque te contare un secreto…

Y se acercó para susurrarle

-Siempre es demasiado pronto…

Y el niño asintió mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas

-El dilema es como seguir…qué camino tomar de entre tantos…y para eso…

Y los señaló a ambos con su dedo índice

-Para eso están las señales que nos llegan a través de los demás…

Y Frodo volvió a asentir

-Por eso hoy me preguntaba…

Y lo miro antes de proseguir para tomarse un respiro ante lo que iba a proponerle y apara lo que aun no encontraba las palabras adecuadas

-¿Te acuerdas de Bag End verdad?

El pequeño asintió rápidamente mientras su manita secaba las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos

-¡Oh si que la recuerdo! Me acuerdo del lago y del camino empinado…del árbol y del aroma a pan caliente que había dentro de la casa…me acuerdo de los mapas sobre la mesa…y me acuerdo que no quería irme pero mamá me decía que regresaríamos…

Bilbo asintió sonriendo ante el ávido recuerdo del pequeño y entonces tomó valor y por fin se deicidio a decirle lo que había estado pensando

-Bueno pues…realmente es verdad eso de que debo irme y…había pensado en que fuera hoy mismo…

El pequeño frunció su ceño y lo miró y Bilbo pensó en que sus ojos habían atrapado de pronto toda la tristeza del mundo y la habían reflejado en aquella hermosa y cristalina mirada

-Extraño mi casa ¿sabes?

Y como en un grito silencioso y ahogado el pequeño asintió

Pero Bilbo continuó

-Pero…he hablado con tu tìa Dora y creo que ha estado de acuerdo con mi propuesta así que me animo a dártela a conocer...

Y carraspeó antes de proseguir

-Resulta que he estado pensando en que tu y yo cumplimos años el mismo día…

Frodo volvió a asentir

-Bueno pues y pensé en que tal vez, si tu quieres podrías venirte a vivir conmigo y así podríamos festejar nuestros cumpleaños cómodamente juntos…

Lo que sucedió después Bilbo jamás lo olvidaría, porque los ojos del niño se agrandaron lentamente y dejando atrás la tristeza mostraron tanta felicidad en un segundo que toda una vida no alcanzaría para tratar de describirla. Se lo quedo viendo como si no pudiera reaccionar, como si de pronto pensara que estaba siendo parte de un sueño y el silencio tal vez le impidiera despertar.

Así lo sintió Bilbo en aquel momento y así lo recordó por el resto de sus días.

-Bueno y ¿Qué me dices?

Frodo siguió mirándolo sin hablar y de pronto, como si esto fuera algo inevitable, se echó en sus brazos y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas mientras el Hobbit oía sus sollozos por sobre su hombro y lo escuchaba repetir una y otra vez

-¡Oh si quiero ir a vivir contigo, si quiero ir!

Bilbo suspiro hondamente y sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas, y mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpecito del niño y frotaba su espalda, sentía una paz que hacía tiempo había perdido, sentía una felicidad olvidada y un alivio que sobrevenía a la opresión de la soledad.

Y así, sin moverse llevó los ojos al cielo y creyó ver un destello entre las nubes

Asintió sonriendo, estaba hecho.


	9. Chapter 9

En Bag End

La siguiente imagen que Bilbo jamás olvidaría fue la de la tia Dora esperándolos en la sala principal, con el equipaje de Frodo junto a ella en el suelo.

-No se demoraron nada – pensó Bilbo al ver aquella escena, detrás de la cual el resto de los parientes esperaban para despedirse.

No era que él hubiera querido alguna resistencia de su parte, por el contrario, se había sentido perturbado al imaginar que podían poner algún obstáculo en su decisión. Pero aquella repentina ligereza de afecto lo molestaba enormemente. Tal parecía que habían estado esperando para deshacerse del niño y su propuesta les había venido de maravilla.

Se llenaba de júbilo al pensar que ya le eran desagradables mucho antes de aquel día y que no había sido injusto al tratarlos con desdén.

Así que dadas las circunstancias decidió no demorarse en calurosos abrazos y se marchó con el pequeño tomado de su mano, lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Me pareció que ya querían que me fuera…se nota que no les agrado mucho… - Había bromeado no bien hubieron cruzado el umbral de la casa, esperaba recargar sobre su persona el tremendo desamor que habían demostrado con su partida.

Frodo había sonreído y por un momento le pareció que aquella actitud por parte de sus parientes no había causado en él la menor molestia, tal parecía que también había estado deseoso de alejarse de allí.

Y lo que aconteció después fue otra gran sorpresa para el Hobbit, que ya no daba a basto con su capacidad de asombro para todo cuanto había sucedido desde y aun antes de su llegada a Casa Brandi.

Casi no habían dado diez pasos fuera de la casona cuando un carruaje conducido por Hamfast se detuvo justo frente a la puerta.

Bilbo frunció su ceño y se preguntó como había sido posible que aquel Hobbit supiera de su plan de marcharse justo ese día.

-¡Buenos días señor Bilbo!

El Hobbit se acercó y alzando su mano en un gesto de perplejo saludo le sonrió

-¿Hamfast?

A lo que este respondió

-Espero llegar a tiempo…salí de Hobbiton en cuanto supe que volvía…

Bilbo tenía prisa por partir, así que alzando a Frodo y sentándolo junto al jardinero, se apresuró a poner el equipaje en la parte trasera de la carreta y a ubicarse èl mismo junto al niño, mientras trataba de averiguar de que rayos hablaba.

Una vez a bordo alzaron sus manos saludando a los amontonados parientes y vecinos que los despedían como si aquello fuera sincero y entonces por fin Bilbo pensó que estaban en camino y fuera del alcance de sus maltratos.

-A ver…

Dijo mirando al conductor que miraba al niño con una amplia sonrisa que Frodo le devolvía dulcemente

-¿Recuerdas al buen Hamfast?

Frodo asintió no muy convencido pero temiendo parecer irrespetuoso

-Es mi amigo y el jardinero de Bag End, el mejor de toda la Comarca si quieres saber

-¡Ay señor Bilbo que cosas dice usted!

-No, no…

Insistió Bilbo

-No encontraras en todo Hobbiton y me atrevo a decir que mas allá, un jardinero más experimentado y mas leal que mi buen Hamfast…y ahora también es adivinador…

Hamfast se rio y volvió su mirada al pequeño

-¡Pero cómo has crecido jovencito! Espero que te encuentres bien

-Si señor

Respondió el pequeño y Hamfast volvió a sonreírle y deposito su mirada en el pobre Bilbo que aun esperaba poder comprender que sucedía

-No entiendo como supiste y menos como se te ocurrió alejarte de tu casa ahora que Bell te necesita a su lado…

Y dijo esto con aire muy serio

-Tiene usted razón, como siempre señor Bilbo , pero ha sido mi Bell la que me ha insistido para que venga, Ya sabe cómo es ella, me dijo -"Hamfast, debes ir, el niño esperará porque esto que debes hacer es importante, me lo ha dicho la abuela, que conoce sobre el futuro y jamás se equivoca-" Asi que aquí estoy …

La abuela, dentro de la familia Goodchild, era conocida como sanadora y muchas veces decían que profetizaba el futuro, era muy anciana y le tenían mucho respeto, así que sus palabras habían sido tomadas muy en serio por la pobre Bell

-Creo que aun no nacerá el niño, al menos no hoy…

Bilbo suspiro resignado y le dijo a Frodo en un tono mas bajo

-Será papá…por quinta vez…

Frodo lo miró en silencio y después dijo

-Eso es muy bueno señor, asi su hijo no estará solo, yo no tengo hermanos

Hamfast y Bilbo se miraron pero Frodo continuó

-Y serán una gran familia de jardineros

Los Hobbits rieron ante su ocurrencia pero Hamfast meneo su cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación

-Eso no creo que sea posible muchacho, al menos Hamson se siente más atraído a trabajar con las cuerdas y pasa mucho tiempo con su tío Andy, creo que será un buen cordelero, y Halfred tampoco me sigue mucho el ritmo…y luego no me quedan mas que dos niñas

En la Comarca, el oficio de jardinero estaba reservado para los muchachos, asi que el pobre Hamfast estaba resignado

-Bueno pues…

Dijo Frodo como queriendo animar al pobre hombre y estando mucho mas hablador que de costumbre, eso fue lo que pensó Bilbo mientras lo oía conversar con su amigo

-Tal vez su nuevo hijo si siga sus pasos…¿Cómo se llamará?

Hamfast alzo las cejas sonriendo

-Samwise…

Y Frodo sonrió

-Samwise…es un bello nombre, Samwise el jardinero…

Bilbo y Hamfast volvieron a reír ante su elocuencia

Y después de unos momentos Bilbo volvió a mirar a Hamfast y lo interrogó

-Bueno pero aun no me has dicho como es que has sabido de mi regreso con Frodo, no me digas que fue la abuela…

-Oh! no señor Bilbo, recibí el recado y vine lo mas rápido que pude…

-¿El recado?

Hamfast frunció su ceño como si ahora él fuera el sorprendido

-Un niño llegó corriendo a Bag End mientras yo arreglaba las flores, porque como había estado lloviendo durante toda la noche, quería resguardar algunas que no necesitaban tanta agua…así que estaba en el jardín cuando escuche golpes en la puerta principal y salí a ver que sucedía, un pequeño que creo haber visto jugando en el molino alguna vez, me está fallando la memoria últimamente, me dijo que tenía un recado para mí y era que debía ir a buscarlo a usted y al pequeño a Casa Brandi justamente para hoy antes del anochecer…y aquí estoy

Bilbo sacudió su cabeza ante la mirada de Frodo que iba y venía de un Hobbit a otro.

-¿Y cómo pudo el niño saber eso?

-Oh! me dijo que un anciano de sombrero puntiagudo, barba blanca y una bufanda plateada se lo había dicho y que le había dado unas monedas también…imaginé que era su amigo el mago y que usted lo había enviado.

Entonces Bilbo mantuvo unos momentos mas su gesto perplejo pero después aflojó su rostro y se echó a reír.

El jardinero y el niño se miraron ante su respuesta y el Hobbit se acercó a Frodo y le dijo:

-Deberás aprender que así son los magos, aparecen en el momento mas inesperado, desaparecen casi todo el tiempo y regresan cuando mas los necesitas…

Y aunque el pobrecito niño no comprendió muy bien asintió ante sus palabras y Bilbo volvió a romper en una carcajada que luego se convirtió en suspiro.

Estaba claro que el camino había sido trazado y que muchos que habían decidido andarlo a su lado, habían estado dispuestos a guiarlo a través del sendero.

…

Era ya de noche cuando llegaron por fin a su hogar.

Se alejaba la carreta conducida por Hamfast cuando el pequeño Frodo aun seguía de pié sin cruzar la cerca, mirando con ojos destellantes el agujero Hobbit que sería su hogar por el resto de sus días en la Tierra Media.

Bilbo no lo apuró. Suspiró al mirarlo y se quedó allì junto a èl sonriendo.

Entonces Frodo buscó su mano y la apretó cálidamente, el Hobbit sintió que aquello era el comienzo de muchos días colmados de felicidad y envolvió la manita el niño entre la suya.

-Muy bien Frodo…

Dijo por fin

-Este es nuestro hogar…¿entramos?

Frodo asintió tímidamente y dio sus primeros pasos rumbo a la casa

Una vez dentro, el gesto del niño se hizo indescriptiblemente emotivo, agrandó sus ojos enormes y brillantes y abrió su boca esbozando un -¡Guau! Que hizo sonreír a Bilbo aun mas

-¡Te gusta? ¿Es como lo recordabas?

Frodo asintió

-¡Mejor! ¡Es enorme tío!

Bilbo asintió con un suspiro –Demasiado grande – Pensó y descubrió que sus días solitarios en su enorme casa, se habían ido para siempre.

-¡Bueno pero anda, ve y recorre la casa!

Le dijo y el pequeño alzó su cabecita y lo miró, pero no se movió, y con las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos le dijo:

-Tengo miedo…temo que si me suelto de tu mano despierte y esté otra vez en Casa Brandi…

Entonces Bilbo volvió a suspirar y se acuclilló a su lado tomándolo por sus hombros

-Escúchame bien Frodo…sé que a veces, cuando nos suceden cosas que amamos, creemos que se trata de un sueño…pero te aseguro que este no lo es…este es tu hogar ahora y para siempre si tú así lo decides, jamás volverás a la casa de tus tíos…¿entiendes?

Frodo asintió y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer

-¿No te irás?

Bilbo comprendió que el miedo al abandono inundaba el corazón del pequeño y apretó sus hombros con sus manos

-No lo haré Frodo…me quedaré contigo y te prometo que dedicaré el resto de mi vida a hacer que esas lágrimas desaparezcan…no pretendo reemplazar a tus padres, ellos siempre vivirán en tu corazón…pero haré lo que pueda y mas para que seas feliz…puedo prometerte eso…

Entonces Frodo secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y suspiró hondamente esbozando una enorme sonrisa

-Seré feliz…mientras tú estés conmigo…

Le dijo y lo estrechó en un abrazo apretado y lleno de emoción que casi hizo que el Hobbit perdiera apoyo y cayera al suelo.

No imaginó Bilbo en aquel momento, cuanto de verdad encerraban sus palabras y tampoco Frodo las había pronunciado sabiendo cuan ciertas eran, pues así fue, la felicidad ocupó su corazón entero durante largos años, fue el niño y luego el joven mas feliz de toda la Comarca, hasta el dìa en el que debieron separarse…Pero esa es otra historia.

Por el momento el Hobbit asintió entre sus brazos y lo encerró entre los suyos y debiendo contener sus lágrimas lo palmeó y le dijo

-Me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí conmigo mi muchacho..muy feliz…

Y asì se quedaron por un buen rato.

…..

Frodo había recorrido varias habitaciones muy entusiasmado, había corrido por las galerías y entrado en los cuartos, los de la derecha, los de la izquierda, que eran los mas luminosos porque tenían ventanas que daban al jardín, había pasado el Hall de entrada, y había recorrió la Sala de Roble, la Galería del este, el cuarto trasero para fumar, que estaba repleto de pilas de libros y canastos con pipas y bolsas de tabaco, había llegado al vestíbulo, que comunicaba casi todo el resto de la casa, la cocina, la despensa, repleta de comida, las dos bodegas traseras, la de vinos y la de alimentos que necesitaban conservarse, había entrado al almacén, donde se guardaba la comida que debía ser repuesta una vez que se acabara en la despensa. Había pasado por el estudio, repleto de mapas y libros amontonados en los rincones, y había atravesado la galería del Oeste, y el cuarto principal. Todas las habitaciones tenían chimeneas enormes y candelabros y muchas estanterías donde guardar cosas.

-Este es mi cuarto…

Escuchó la voz de Bilbo que venía siguiéndolo en su recorrido

-Y esta muy cerca del que elegí para ti…ven, te mostraré…

Frodo asintió entusiasmado y lo siguió

El cuarto de Bilbo estaba en la parte trasera de la casa y cruzando por la Galería del Oeste se comunicaba con otro cuarto trasero, que por quedar al final del pasillo era el único del ala derecha que tenia ventana.

Era un cuarto luminoso y cálido, con una cama al frente y un enorme armario, tenia una chimenea por supuesto y un escritorio lleno de libros y mapas.

-¿Te gusta? Quitaremos estas cosas y…lo ordenaremos un poco claro…

Decía mientras se hacia con los mapas y algunos libros

El pequeño recorrió el recinto con sus ojos abiertos y asombrados

-¡Me encanta Tío!

Bilbo pensó en que era muy agradecido y asintió mientras pensaba en cuanto le desagradaba la ropa rústica que el niño llevaba puesta, asi que mirando el bolso que aun sostenía en su mano lo deposito en el piso.

-Y con respecto a tu ropa…si quieres podrías elegir un par de cosas que te gusten de lo que has traído y mañana podríamos ir a comprar algunas telas para hacerte otras nuevas ¿Qué dices?

Frodo volvió a asentir

-¡Me gustaría mucho tio Bilbo!

Y se miró sus propias ropas torciendo su boca a un lado

-No son mías en realidad…son de mis primos, el caso es que nadie quiso volver a casa a buscar nada de mis cosas y me dieron un par de camisas y pantalones pero me quedan bastante grandes ¿verdad?

Bilbo suspiro meneando su cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación

-Un poco…

Y volvió a tomar el bolso que había dejado en el suelo

-Entonces no hay mas de que hablar, esto lo daremos a la caridad, aunque tal vez ofendamos a alguien haciéndolo, jamás había visto ropa más fea…mejor la tiramos, por las dudas.

Frodo se rio ante su exageración Bilbo le guiñó un ojo.

…..

La cena estaba lista y el pequeño ya estaba sentado esperando por su comida.

Bilbo se acercó desatando su delantal y trayendo consigo un par de platos

-No he tenido tiempo de preparar mucho, prometo mejorar mañana…por ahora solo hay unos pastelillos de carne y queso y algo de ensalada

Dijo apoyando los platos sobre la mesa

-Y hay también algo de pan…

Y acercó una pequeña cesta con panecillos

-¡Es la mejor cena que he tenido tio Bilbo!

Dijo lleno de jubilo a los que el Hobbit sonrió y ambos se dispusieron a comer.

Durante unos minutos no dijeron nada, el niño devoraba la comida y a Bilbo le encantaba verlo comer, pero después fue Frodo quien rompió con el silencio

-Mamá hablaba mucho de ti…

Dijo mientras mordía uno de los pastelillos. Bilbo suspiró al oírlo

-Decía que eras el mejor

El Hobbit sonrió con una terrible nostalgia, recordar a Prímula era sumamente difícil

-Pues, yo creo que tu mamá me quería mucho y por eso decía esas cosas sobre mi

Frodo se alzo de hombros

-Yo creo que es verdad

Y volvió a probar otro bocado

-Quiero que me cuentes sobre tus aventuras

Continuó el pequeño

-Sobre el dragón que mataste y los enanos y las tierras que visitaste…

Bilbo lo miró y vio en sus ojos el mismo brillo que una vez debieron tener los suyos, ese deseo por vivir aventuras y visitar tierras lejanas, de conocer historias de batallas y de vivirlas tal vez un día, sintió que aquel niño llevaba su mismo espíritu, èl podía optar por apagar ese fuego y mantenerlo a salvo, pero con èl apagaría la llama de su corazón y lo congelaría para siempre en un aburrido latir como el de tantos otros de su raza, pero entendía que aquello era aun peor y de ese mal no podría salvarlo.

Así que sonrió y dejando la jarra que había quedado a medio camino de su boca, sobre la mesa, lo mirò muy seriamente y le dijo:

-Para empezar no fui yo quien mató al dragón, puede que haya ayudado un poco con alguna información sobre como hacerlo pero tuve mucha ayuda…el hombre que clavó su flecha negra justo en el blanco se llamaba Bard y llegó a ser alguien muy importante en Esgaroth, una ciudad al sur de Erebor, la Montaña solitaria…

Y se perdió en recuerdos, especialmente los que tenían que ver con aquella ciudad, y todo cuanto allí había vivido.

-¿La Montaña de los enanos verdad?

Le preguntó trayéndolo bruscamente de regreso

Bilbo suspiro y asintió

-Así es…el reino enano más hermoso que jamás he visto, el hogar de los mas valientes guerreros enanos de toda la Tierra Media…

He hizo una pausa en honor a su recuerdo

-Quien te diga que los enanos son gente tosca y traicionera, te miente…no he conocido amigos mas leales en toda mi vida…

Frodo sonrió al escucharlo

-¿Ves? Se nota que los quieres mucho y no por eso lo que dices no es cierto

Bilbo lo miro entendiendo su punto

-Bueno pues, puede que al querer a alguien los idealicemos un poco…

-O vemos su verdadero interior…los demás solo ven su superficie y esa no es la verdad, eso era lo que decía mamá.

Dijo el pequeño agachando su cabeza

-Tu mamá era muy sabia mi muchacho

Le respondió Bilbo con una sonrisa y el pequeño alzo su cabeza y asintió y de pronto su ímpetu volvió a salirse de su pecho

-¡Quisiera conocer enanos!

El Hobbit se echo a reír

-Y lo harás…

-¿Conoceré enanos de verdad?

-Pues claro que si, vienen a visitarme de vez en cuando, asi que los podras conocer…

El niño salto de su silla de la emoción

-Pero no será esta noche jovencito, asi que termina tu cena y nos prepararemos para ir a dormir…tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de aventuras…

-SI señor

Respondió con respeto pero Bilbo podría haber jurado que su corazón seguía latiendo aceleradamente y que sus pensamientos no se alejarían de La Montaña Solitaria por un buen tiempo. Bueno, pues después de todo èl jamás se había alejado realmente, pensó.

…

Unos momentos después, Frodo estaba en su cama y Bilbo lo arropaba cariñosamente

Acariciaba su cabello rizado y no podía dejar de mirar sus hermosos y centellantes ojos, que poco a poco insistían en cerrarse, aun cuando el niño se empeñaba en mantenerlos abiertos.

-Ha sido un largo dia mi muchacho, será mejor que duermas ahora…mañana tenemos mucho por hacer…

Frodo asintió mientras suspiraba y parecía que tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo

-¿Me contarías un cuento?

Bilbo torció su boca a un lado y mostró un gesto pensativo

-A ver… ¿Qué podría contarte? Se me ocurre una historia divertida, mas bien una canción que he estado pensando desde aquella noche en la que te encontré en el Bosque Viejo…tenia planeado dejártela cuando me fuera , puedo contártela si quieres oírla pero te advierto que es muy tonta

-¡Quiero oírla tio por favor!

Dijo el pequeño emocionado

Entonces Bilbo carraspeó y después de unos segundos comenzó a canturrear los versos de su canción:

-Existe un bar, un viejo bar  
detrás de un altozano,  
donde hay cerveza tan oscura  
que un día el Hombre de la Luna  
bajó a tomar un trago.

Allí hay un gato borrachín  
que en el violín es ducho.  
Y su arco sube, y baja, y va  
gimiendo aquí, siseando allá,  
chirriando cual serrucho.

Frodo se rio y Bilbo continuó

-El posadero tiene un perro  
amigo de las bromas.  
Si cuenta un chiste algún cliente  
alza la oreja y ríe fuerte  
y a veces se sofoca.

Y tiene una vaca con cuernos,  
altiva cual princesa,  
que con la música enloquece,  
agita el rabo y se estremece,  
mientras baila en la hierba.

Los platos, ¡oh!, de plata son,  
igual que las cucharas.  
Para el domingo, un juego fino  
la víspera, con todo mimo,  
se limpia y abrillanta.

Bebía el Hombre de la Luna,  
y ya maullaba el gato.  
El perro el rabo se cazaba,  
la vaca, loca, y la cuchara  
danzaba con el plato.

El Hombre un trago más tomó,  
rodando de la silla.  
Durmió, y soñaba con cerveza.  
Palidecieron las estrellas,  
el alba aparecía.

Bilbo se dio cuenta de que el niño, aun deseando mantenerse despierto comenzaba a perder la batalla y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse poco a poco, intentó alejarse pero sintió la manita de Frodo apretar la suya por lo que supo que aun no se daba por vencido, seguía despierto, así que bajó el tono de su voz y continuó:

-Le dijo al gato el postillón:  
"Relinchan muy ansiosos  
los blancos potros de la Luna,  
pues su amo ronca sin premura  
y el Sol saldrá bien pronto".

El gato, entonces, comenzó  
su música estridente,  
chirriando y serruchando aprisa.  
El dueño al Hombre sacudía:  
"¡Ya son las tres y veinte!"

Llevaron al Hombre a la Luna,  
subiendo la lomada.  
Detrás, los potros galopando;  
la vaca iba saltando; un plato  
huyó con la cuchara.

Pero el violín tocó más rápido,  
rugía el perro, andaban

vaca y potros patas arriba,  
y del lecho todos salían  
a bailar a la sala.

¡Saltó la cuerda del violín!  
Reía el perro; un brinco  
sobre la Luna dio la vaca;  
con el plato huyó la cuchara  
de plata del domingo…

La manita del niño por fin se aflojó y entonces Bilbo lo cubrió mejor con las mantas y continuó en un tono aun mas bajo

Así la Luna al fin partió  
y el Sol se alzó en el cielo.  
Mas ¡qué sorpresa se llevó,  
pues todos al salir el Sol  
a la cama se fueron!

Y después de esto suspiró y se levantó despacio, se dirigió de puntillas hasta la puerta y una vez allí, apagó la vela que estaba en la pared y sonrió al verlo plácidamente feliz, pues se había dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro

Se estaba yendo cuando la vocecita débil y susurrante de Frodo lo hizo volver su mirada

-Gracias por traerme a vivir contigo tío Bilbo…

Le dijo y el Hobbit sonrió

-Gracias por querer venir…

Le respondió en un suspiro mientras se alejaba tras la puerta

…

Esa noche los sueños de Bilbo fuero extraños y agitados.

Se vio sentado en su jardín delantero conversando con su dama como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado.

-Ya está aquí…

Le había dicho con alivio y ella había asentido con todo el amor que siempre agolpaba en sus ojos

-Tienen muchos momentos por vivir y muchas cosas que aprender juntos, se que tu corazón se siente aliviado al tenerlo junto a ti pero este no ha sido el paso mas difícil…

Bilbo la miro suspirando

-¿Por qué me temo que tus palabras encierran mas de lo que dejan oìr?

Ella sonrió

-Porque en el fondo de tu alma sabes que es asi

Bilbo asintió pero respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos unos momentos

-Está a salvo aquí…

Ella tomó cálidamente su mano

-Lo está…y lo estará por un tiempo, pero llegará el día en el que deberá enfrentar su propio destino…para cuando ese dia llegue, la huella de tu compañía le habrá dado la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentarlo…

Bilbo abrió los ojos y la miró a los suyos

-¿Estarás ahí?

-Siempre estaré ahí…pero Frodo tiene asignado ya su propio guardián…

Y apretó su mano mas fuertemente

-No desesperes Bilbo…ya sabes que los Señores del Oeste no dejan nada librado al azar…

He hizo una pausa

-He protegido a La Comarca de los males que puedan venir desde afuera, la he ocultado a los ojos del enemigo…pero no puedo protegerla del peor de los males, porque está dentro y crece…

Bilbo abrió los ojos bruscamente. Estaba empapado en sudor y le temblaba el cuerpo.

Se quedó un rato allí mirando el techo de su cama y respirando hondo para calmar su estupor.

Entonces, de pronto tuvo una extraña necesidad, una que había ido acrecentándose con el tiempo desde su viaje a La Montaña Solitaria, pensó en el anillo mágico que había encontrado en aquella horrenda cueva en Las Montañas Nubladas.

Saliò de la cama y fue hasta la repisa de junto. Allì estaba. ¿Dónde mas iba a estar? No iba a moverse solo, se dijo para sus adentros, allí lo había puesto antes de acostarse y allí debía seguir, pero el verlo le devolvió la calma por alguna razón.

Estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando la voz de Frodo lo sobresaltó

-Tio Bilbo…

Girò su cabeza y lo vio de pie junto a la puerta

-¿Qué haces levantado Frodo?

El pequeño parecía bastante pálido, mas de lo usual

-Tuve una pesadilla…¿puedo quedarme contigo por esta noche?

Bilbo volvió su mirada hacia el objeto dorado y brillante que descansaba sobre la repisa, por alguna razón lo cubrió con un pañuelo que estaba a su lado y después volvió sus ojos a Frodo

-Por supuesto mi muchacho, acércate y vayamos a dormir…

Le dijo y volviendo a la cama le hizo un lugar al pequeño, que no tardó en acurrucarse junto a èl. Lo miró aun sonriendo y acarició su cara suavemente, Frodo no tardó en cerrar sus ojos.

-Estamos a salvo…se dijo para sì antes de caer profundamente dormido.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nace Sam**

Los días que le siguieron a la llegada de Frodo a Bag End estuvieron colmados de júbilo y buenas noticias. El niño comenzaba a sentirse como en su casa y poco a poco los hechos del pasado se convertían en vagos recuerdos.

Bilbo por su parte se sentía inmensamente feliz. Su enorme casa estaba llena de risas, que recorrían los pasillos y parecían esconderse en los rincones.

Las cosas iban bien y los temores iniciales comenzaban a desaparecer.

Frodo era un niño sumamente inteligente y parecía ávido por conocer cada cosa que se le presentaba. Las Historias de los Días Antiguos, eran su pasatiempo preferido. Aún a su corta edad, el pequeño mostraba un gran interés por aquellos hechos y Bilbo no se demoraba en narrar cada cosa que preguntaba.

-Es un niño muy especial- Se decía cada vez que lo veía sumido en aquellos intrincados y tristes acontecimientos que lo atraían tanto.

También había mostrado interés en el idioma Elfico y hasta conocía algunas palabras. Bilbo se había dedicado a recopilar datos y a diagramar un plan de estudios para poder enseñarle aquella lengua que tan felizmente había aprendido en su pasado.

Frodo aprendía rápido y lo llenaba de preguntas. Jamás había soñado con un discípulo tan leal, y deseoso de aprender, no después de la partida de Lorellin.

_Nota: Este nombre (Lorellin) y otros serán presentados en las apostillas del libro I_

…..

Así transcurrieron los días hasta que llegó el mes de Abril y descubrieron que la primavera tenía planeado regalarle al jardín de la familia Gamgee, un vástago de su amor.

Los golpes en la puerta de Bag End sobresaltaron a sus ocupantes que estaban sumidos en preparar el almuerzo

-¡Señor Bilbo, señor Bilbo!

Se oían los gritos de quien reconocieron inmediatamente como Hamson

Bilbo se apresuró a abrir seguido por Frodo y cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con el hijo de Hamfast, lucía acalorado y con el cabello revuelto

-¡Está por nacer señor Bilbo, mi hermano ya va a nacer!

Bilbo agrandó sus ojos y Frodo dio un salto de felicidad al oírlo

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

-¡Si señor, mi padre ha ido a buscar al médico y me pidió que viniera a buscarlo señor!

Bilbo asintió torpemente y buscó su chaqueta y la de Frodo que estaba colgadas en el perchero junto al pasillo

-¡Vamos muchacho, date prisa!

Le dijo a Frodo que no se demoró ni un segundo en correr a su lado y ponerse el abrigo.

…

Recorrieron el camino y llegaron al N 3 de Bagshot Row sin hablar y casi sin respirar y no bien entraron a la casa los gritos de la pobre Bell los dejaron paralizados.

-Todo está bien, todo está bien…

Dijo Bilbo aunque nadie le había dirigido la palabra, pero en realidad se lo decía a él mismo porque por un segundo creyó que caería redondo al suelo.

Las damas Hobbits entraban y salían de la casa con cubetas llenas de agua y no dejaban que nadie entrara a la habitación, así que Bilbo y Frodo se sentaron en la sala mientras Hamson se perdía tras una de las puertas después de invitarlos a tomar algo que Bilbo después entendió que era té.

En uno de los rincones estaba sentada la abuela, que era tan anciana que casi no se levantaba ya de su sillón pero que era consultada por las damas constantemente sobre lo que tenían que hacer.

Desde que habían entrado no había dejado de mirarlos, en especial a Frodo.

Estaba Bilbo por preguntarle algo cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta y Hamfast apareció con un hombrecillo regordete de cabello rizado y blanco, era el doctor.

Hamfast lo acompañó hasta el cuarto de su esposa y volvió rápidamente a la sala

-¡Señor Bilbo, que bueno que está usted aquí!

Bilbo sonrió y palmeó a Hamfast en la espalda

-Tranquilo amigo…el médico ya está aquí…

-¡Oh es que estoy tan nervioso señor Bilbo! Sé que pensará que ya debería estar acostumbrado pero no es así, creo que seguir teniendo hijos me acabará matando

Bilbo meneó su cabeza y rió

Y Frodo tironeó de la manga de la camisa de Hamfast diciendo:

-Todo estará bien señor, Samwise nacerá mas tarde, aún no…

Bilbo frunció su ceño al oírlo y Hamfast suspiró

-Dicen que los niños pueden presentir mejor que los adultos estas cosas no?

Dijo y Bilbo sonrió mientras Hamfast arremolinaba el cabello de Frodo y se sobresaltaba al oír al médico llamarlo y salía corriendo hacia el cuarto de su esposa.

El Hobbit miró al niño seriamente y ambos se volvieron a sentar en los bancos junto a la pared.

-Lo siento señor…no debí decirlo pero es que lo vi tan preocupado que pensé que le haría bien saberlo…

Le dijo Frodo a Bilbo con su cabeza gacha

-Lo he sabido desde anoche…

-¿Cómo que lo has sabido?

Le preguntó susurrando

Y Frodo asintió

-La dama que veo en mis sueños…Iba a contártelo tío pero a veces siento que si hablo de ella te pones muy triste así que en ocasiones lo evito

Bilbo lo miró en silencio y después pregunto

\- ¿La has visto otra vez Frodo?

El pequeño asintió

-Anoche me habló en un sueño y me dijo que Sam nacería al salir las estrellas

Bilbo se lo quedó viendo y después suspiró y apretó su manita suavemente, asintió y después sonrió.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y después volvió a susurrarle acercándose a su oído

-No me pone triste hablar de ella…puedes hacerlo cuando quieras…

Y también Frodo sonrió.

Así pasaron los minutos que a los Hobbits les parecieron eternos.

Bilbo se levantó para estirarse y acariciando la cabeza de Frodo le dijo que iría a tomar un poco de aire

-Quédate aquí por si Hamfast necesita algo, dile que estoy en el camino

El niño asintió y Bilbo salió de la casa.

No habían pasado unos minutos cuando Frodo sintió que alguien lo miraba, aun sin verlo tuvo esa sensación extraña que se tiene cuando alguien es observado fijamente y alzando su cabecita buscó en el cuarto al dueño de esa mirada.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la abuela que no evito ser descubierta y le sonrió dulcemente, Frodo le devolvió la sonrisa y ella le hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de que se acercara.

El pequeño se levantó y se dirigió junto a la anciana que seguía sentada en aquel apartado rincón.

Cuando estuvo a su lado la Hobbit lo miró y le pareció al niño que sus ojos querían traspasarlo.

Y entonces le dijo en un susurro:

-No me tengas miedo, solo soy una vieja…

Frodo negó con su cabeza

-No le tengo miedo señora…

La anciana sonrió

-Algunos de por aquí creen que estoy loca…y tal vez sea un poco cierto porque ya he vivido demasiado tiempo

He hizo una pausa para toser

-¿Quiere agua señora?

La anciana asintió aun tosiendo y Frodo fue en busca de una jarra que estaba sobre una de las mesas y llenó un jarro con agua y se lo entregó. La hobbit bebió y después dejó el jarro a un lado y volvió a mirar a Frodo

Asintió mientras lo miraba como si estuviera confirmando algo que ya sabía y alzando su temblorosa y arrugada mano acarició la cara del pequeño.

-Eres un buen muchacho Frodo…

Le dijo cariñosamente

-Hace mucho que quería conocerte

Su mano seguía en el rostro del niño, era cálida y cariñosa

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos…

Frodo sonrió tímidamente

-Hay una dama que teje unos enormes tapices sobre nuestras vidas ¿sabes?

Frodo se quedó viéndola sin responder

-Y ha tejido uno muy especial para ti…

Y cerró sus ojos por unos momentos mientras respiraba hondamente

-Y dentro de muy poco mi biznieto estará entre sus hilos…

Entonces volvió a abrir sus ojos y estaban llenos de lágrimas

-No me queda mucho tiempo en esta familia, pero he sido muy feliz aquí…y ¿sabes algo?

Y se acercó mas y le indicó al niño que se acercara para susurrarle al oído

-Hay algo que quiero que sepas y que nunca lo olvides…si al final de todas las cosas las personas que amamos están a nuestro lado, eso querrá decir que aunque el camino haya sido largo y difícil, lo hemos logrado…

Frodo la miró y la abrazó y cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse ya no había lágrimas en ellos.

-Lo recordaré

Le dijo y ella asintió satisfecha.

Después miró sobre el hombro del niño y meneó su cabeza con desaprobación

-Están tan ansiosos y apurados porque nazca, médicos y medicinas, bah, no saben nada

Y palmeó el brazo de Frodo

-Ve y diles que se calmen, no nacerá hasta la noche

-Lo sé…

Le dijo el niño y luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho pero ella le sonrió con un gesto de afirmación de su cabeza

-Claro que lo sabes, claro que lo sabes…¿Cómo no ibas a saberlo?

La abuela rió por lo bajo y Frodo se sintió feliz de que no lo regañara por creer que había dicho una mentira, como tantas veces había sucedido en su pasado cuando se anticipaba a algún hecho y lo castigaban por estar inventando

Horas más tarde, las cosas seguían igual, Bell continuaba con su trabajo de parto y los demás iban y venían muy atareados, tratando de atender a varios vecinos que se habían acercado a la casa. Bilbo y Frodo ayudaban en lo que podían y habían ido hasta Bag End a buscar un par de cosas para compartir con la familia pues ambos sabían que tendrían un largo día por delante.

Así que se habían servido unas mesas extras y dada la generosidad de los dueños de casa y en especial la de Bilbo, la noticia de buena comida y bebida gratis se había extendido por varias casas a la redonda y casi todo el vecindario se acercaba para saludar y se quedaban un rato, claro.

Tal parecía que la fiesta había comenzado desde temprano y todos estaban más que ansiosos por recibir al niño.

…

Más tarde, cuando el sol se ocultó tras el horizonte y el cielo se despejó de nubes, Frodo, que se había asomado a la puerta, vio justo sobre su cabeza, brillar la primera estrella. La estaba mirando cuando escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Su corazón latió fuertemente y se metió en la casa justo para ver a Hamfast, que con la cara roja salía de la habitación de su esposa diciendo:

-Ha nacido…

Frodo se sintió realmente feliz y aunque no lo sabía, más allá del mar también había regocijo, tal y como lo había habido el día de su propio nacimiento.

El último guardián del Portador del Anillo había llegado al fin a la Tierra Media para cumplir con su destino.


	11. Apostillas (LibroI)

**APOSTILLAS **

**LOS DÌAS FELICES EN LA COMARCA**

**(LIBRO I)**

**LA DECISIÒN DE BILBO**

Para poder explicar algunos de los acontecimientos que se narran en mi historia he debido de crear o mejor dicho, incluir algunos aspectos nuevos dentro de la mitología ya existente en la historia original escrita por JRR Tolkien.

_Siguiendo la fantástica afirmación del profesor en la que confiesa haberse topado con El Libro Rojo y haber dedicado su vida a traducirlo, es que me he permitido esta inclusión._

Se dice que El Libro Rojo comenzó siendo el diario que Bilbo llevaba y que narraba las aventuras vividas en su viaje hacia La Montaña Solitaria.

Se lo llevó consigo a Rivendell y allí lo continuó. Todos sabemos que constaba de cinco volúmenes encuadernados en cuero rojo. El primer libro tenía dos partes, la primera denominada El Hobbit viaje de una ida y una vuelta escrito íntegramente por Bilbo y que narraba especialmente su aventura con el mago Gandalf y la compañía de Thorin Oakenshield. La segunda parte, cuyo principio también fue narrado por Bilbo, y continuado por Frodo se denominaba El Señor de Los Anillos, historia que concluyó Sam cuando Frodo partió a Los Puertos Grises.

Los otros tres volúmenes han sido los que me han dado el lugar para incluir mi propia historia.

Uno de ellos fue Las Traducciones del Elfico que conocemos como El Silmarillon y que fueron todas las historias sobre los Días Antiguos que Bilbo recopiló durante su estadía en Rivendell, probablemente algunas de ellas fueron escuchadas en El Salón de los Cantos Perdidos y otras tantas narradas por los mismos Elfos.

En los dos siguientes volúmenes, sabemos que han sido incluidos poemas y anotaciones en páginas sueltas o notas al margen, algunos de los cuales terminaron siendo Las Aventuras de Tom Bombadil, por ejemplo.

Pero había algo más, y es ahí donde incluyo mis agregados.

Al menos uno de los dos volúmenes restantes, Bilbo lo dedicó a narrar la parte de su historia que omitió en el primer libro, porque estaba tan cerca de su corazón que prefirió escribirlo casi para él mismo o como una explicación a algunos hechos que le aclararían a Frodo circunstancias que lo incluían y que desconocía al menos parcialmente.

Allí es donde aparecen las figuras de Idril, Lorellin, Ilmen e Illuin.

Pero es posible asumir que dichos manuscritos se perdieron por lo que muy pocos llegaron a conocer su contenido.

**Sobre Idril, la protectora, Lorelin el sabio, Ilmen la sanadora e Illuin la guerrera.**

Empezaré hablando de la Profecía, porque es el pilar sobre el que se construye esta historia.

_Pero contaré los hechos de forma resumida, su desarrollo se irá revelando detalladamente a lo largo de los capítulos del Libro._

En Aman, el reino de los Valar, existía una profecía que narraba los acontecimientos que transcurrirían en La Tierra Media, y que comenzaban con la recuperación y posterior destrucción del Anillo Único de Sauron hasta La Dagor Dagorath o La Batalla Final , de la que probablemente solo hablaré parcialmente por tratarse de una historia mucho más amplia que seguramente narraré completa más adelante, pero que debo mencionar porque algunos de los personajes de esta historia tuvieron participación en aquella Batalla.

Ahora bien, volviendo a la profecía, esta era muy específica y contenía minuciosos detalles de cada uno de los acontecimientos que relataba, nada estaba librado al azar.

Cuando el Anillo Único se perdió, permaneció lejos del alcance de su dueño pero solo por un tiempo y Los Señores del Oeste no lo ignoraban.

Se escogió de entre los Maiar a Olorin o Gandalf como fue luego más conocido en La Tierra Media, para llevar a cavo la misión de la recuperación y destrucción del Anillo, junto con la de destruir al Dragón Smaug, que era visto como una fuerza implacable de la que Sauron podría aprovecharse para llevar a cavo sus planes.

El Maia unió dos de las tres misiones cuando los caminos por los que andaba así se lo marcaron.

Así encontró al que había sido elegido desde hacía mucho tiempo, para recuperar el Anillo y que era precisamente Bilbo Baggins y con él emprendió la aventura durante la cual Bilbo encontró el anillo y el dragón Smaug fue destruido.

Pero Los Señores del Oeste sabían que una vez que Bilbo recuperara el Anillo y lo tuviera en su poder, su vida comenzaría a correr peligro, aunque no inmediatamente, así que enviaron a un espíritu de Valinor para proteger al Portador, que debía permanecer custodiado hasta que llegara el momento en el que debiera entregar el anillo al siguiente Portador, encargado de destruirlo y asì la profecía seguirìa su curso.

La protectora se llamó Idril.

Ella poseía los dones de los Maiar y podía cambiar a la forma de un águila si así lo deseaba, pues de éste modo Manwe podía ver a través de sus ojos todo lo que sucedía en el mundo.

Idril fue enviada junto con Olorin y ambos encabezaron la misión que los llevaría a La Montaña Solitaria.

Encarnada en una medio Hobbit para conocer mejor su vida y sus sentimientos, se enamoró de Bilbo y aunque al principio pensó que esto no había sido tenido en cuenta por los Señores del Oeste y que haría fracasar la misión, luego comprendió que estas dudas solo se debieron a su alejamiento del mundo del que provenía y que todo había sido previsto desde el principio.

Así pues, Idril se convirtió en la protectora de Bilbo aún a su regreso del viaje y decidió renunciar a sus orígenes quedándose a vivir en la Tierra Media como mortal aunque no desprovista de sus poderes, porque esto también formaba parte de su misión.

Se caso con Bilbo y sumió a La Comarca bajo un hechizo de protección ocultándola a los ojos del enemigo, así tanto Bilbo como el Anillo estuvieron a salvo.

Idril le dio a Bilbo un varón llamado Lorellin y los tres fueron felices durante un tiempo hasta que los espías de Sauron sospecharon que el Anillo se encontraba escondido y ella debió sacrificarse para salvar la misión y permitir que la profecía continuara.

Cuando Olorin llegó a Bag End informándoles del peligro inminente que corrían Idril entendió que el momento había llegado, le pido a Olorin que llevara a Lorellin a Los Puertos y se asegurara de que partiera rumbo al Reino Bendecido y engañando a Bilbo se marchó de la Comarca pretendiendo hacer un pacto con el enemigo confesando que ella era quien tenía el Anillo y así los alejó del verdadero objetivo.

El Anillo estuvo a salvo y en manos de su portador, tal y como la profecía lo indicaba, aunque éste ignoraba el tamaño de su poder pues si Bilbo hubiera conocido los detalles de los hechos, las cosas habrían tomado un rumbo diferente al que debían seguir.

Durante mucho tiempo y hasta que el Anillo comenzó a crecer en poder, La Comarca fue protegida y el enemigo jamás pudo cruzar las fronteras.

Cuando Idril emprendió esta marcha bajo el hechizo que confundió a los espìas de Sauron haciéndoles creer que realmente ella portaba el Anillo, estaba embarazada por segunda vez y su partida también estaba profetizada, porque el fruto de su vientre jugaría un papel esencial en el cumplimiento de la profecía.

Se marchó pues rumbo a Gondor, tomando la forma de un águila por última vez y dio a luz a dos niñas, una de las cuales se llamó Illuin y sacrificó su vida para salvar la de su hermana concediéndole la energía necesaria para vivir.

Idril no sobrevivió al parto pero tuvo tiempo para dividir su alma en tres partes, y así ambas niñas estuvieron conectadas con su espíritu ya que formarían parte de la misma profecía más adelante

Luego Idril e Illuin viajaron rumbo a Aman.

La niña que sobrevivió se llamó Ilmen y estaba destinada, al igual que ella lo había estado con Bilbo, a proteger al heredero del Anillo y señalado como su destructor y que era Frodo Baggins.

Pero aquí haremos un alto antes de continuar con la historia de la joven.

Frodo tenía una ardua misión, por lo que los Señores del Oeste habían seguido sus pasos desde que era un niño. Por esto se le había concedido la gracia de tener dos protectores. Uno de ellos era Samwise Gamgee, quien lo acompañó durante toda su vida y soportó junto a él las penurias de su travesía rumbo a Mordor. Por eso en el dialogo entre Idril y Bilbo dentro de uno de sus sueños, ella le hablò de un guardián que ya habìa sido asignado a Frodo, no estaba hablando de Ilmen sino de Sam

Pero Frodo tenía enferma el alma y ese era un terreno en el que Sam no tenía poder de acción. Él no podía seguirlo hasta el mundo espiritual y sanarlo, simplemente no podía hacer eso. Hubo muchos momentos durante el viaje en el que Frodo, ya agotado por su misión, se dormía y al despertar se sentía renovado y Sam sabía que había tenido uno de esos sueños reparadores porque durante la noche él había podido ver aquel destello verde que le salía del pecho. No era consciente su compañero de lo que significaba realmente, pero se alegraba porque sabía que fuera lo que fuera, había funcionado y Frodo se sentía mejor.

Allí era donde la presencia de Ilmen tenía lugar, pues al compartir el alma con su madre, había heredado el don de los sueños, cuya gracia había sido concedida por el Vala Lorien a Idril cuando era una niña y así Ilmen podía sanar el alma de Frodo temporariamente hasta que pudiera viajar a Aman para ser curado completamente.

Gracias a esta unión espiritual con Idril, Ilmen creció con poderes mágicos que siempre ocultó a la vista de todos. Su apariencia juvenil aun al pasar los años, también era un regalo de su madre. Y cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Idril habría podido jurar que eran la misma persona, excepto por su cabello, que si bien también era negro, tenía un mechón rojo como el fuego y su madre uno rubio como el trigo. Illuin también compartiría esta característica pero su mechón sería blanco como la nieve.

Ilmen fue criada por una familia de elfos en Gondor y luego adoptada por la familia que estaba encargada de la Biblioteca. Allí vivió, llegando a hacer una gran amistad con Imrahil, el Hermoso, quien le enseño a pelear con espada y del que aprendió muchas historias antiguas. Más adelante, sentiría un gran afecto por sus sobrinos, Faramir y Boromir hijos de su hermana Finduilas y el Senescal Denethor, en especial se sentiría mas apegada a Boromir, quien le regaló una caracola para que pudiera escuchar el sonido del mar, mas tarde Ilmen le daría este obsequio a Frodo, después de que le confesara su pesar por haber conocido tantos lugares de La Tierra Media, excepto el mar.

Los años en Gondor fueron felices para Ilmen hasta que un día el destino la llevó a la Tierra de los Hobbits sin conocer su real origen, exactamente en el momento en el que Bilbo partió hacia Rivendell dejándole a Frodo el Anillo en herencia.

Tiempo después, en el viaje que Frodo emprendió rumbo a Mordor y después de convertirse en su esposa, Ilmen descubrió su verdadera identidad al llegar a Imladris, donde se encontró con Bilbo y al fin ambos conocieron la verdad.

Sobre Idril e Illuin se sabe que se les concedió volver a la vida con su misma forma en Las Tierras Imperecederas y que vivieron allí sin poder regresar a la Tierra Media nunca más.

El papel de Illuin fue muy importante durante la Dagor Dagorath.


End file.
